Casamento Forçado
by SawakoUchiha
Summary: Sakura é de uma família muito respeitada, a família Haruno, levava uma vida boa, até descobrir que quando nasceu seus pais a prometeram a Uchiha Sasuke, que era de uma família igualmente respeitada.    Será que isso vai dar certo ?
1. Noticia

_**Casamento forçado **_

_**Capitulo 1 - Noticia**_

Ela estava deitada na sua cama, sua família era rica e conhecida na cidade, até gostava da vida que tinha, mas como muitas pessoas, sempre reclamava, ainda mais depois que soube o que lhe esperava.

**Flash Back ON**

Estava sentada assistindo com sua mãe, que também possuia cabelos rosados, porém seus olhos eram castanhos, se chamava Sawako, se davam muito bem, mas havia notado sua mãe um pouco estranha de uns dias para cá, não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- Cheguei – Ouviu seu pai falar num tom alegre, mas sentiu sua mãe enrigecer ao seu lado.

- Ryo, acho que deveriamos falar agora ! – Sawako falava nervosa, olhando para o marido.

- Tem razão, não podemos mais adiar isso – Sentou-se de frente a sua filha.

- O que houve ? – Estava confusa, afinal esse devia ser o motivo de sua mãe estar tão estranha ultimamente.

- Filha, você sabe que nossa família é muito respeitada na cidade, sei que esse tempo passou, mas... Bom conhece a família Uchiha sim ? – Ele olhou nervoso para a rosada.

- Claro pai, são muito respeitados – Ela falou ainda sem entender.

- Bom, você é a herdeira das empresas Haruno, e o herdeiro das empresas Uchiha tem praticamente sua idade, é 2 anos mais velho – Ele a olhou, seus olhos verdes – a quem Sakura havia herdado - nervosos.

- Continue pai, está me matando de anciedade – Ela falou.

- Quando você nasceu, eu e sua mãe conversamos com os pais do Uchiha, e prometemos você a ele – Ele fechou os olhos.

- C-como assim ? – Estava entendendo, mas a ficha não havia caido, não poderia seus pais terem feito tão coisa.

- Prometemos que casaria com ele filha, tente nos entender – Ele falava, sem olhar nos olhos da filha, que estavam marejados.

- Entender ? Não pai, não entendo, isso tudo pelo respeito da cidade ? Pai, esse tempo passou, não fazem mais isso, por que está fazendo isso comigo? Eu... eu nem sei quem ele é, como vou casar com alguém que não amo ? – Falava, já estava alterada, não acreditava que eles haviam feito isso.

- Filha, é preciso – Durante todo o tempo sua mãe estava calada, só agora havia falado algo.

- Por que mãe ? – Olhou-a.

- Por que é pro bem tanto seu como do Uchiha, queremos garantir que viva bem – Falou chorando.

- Descanse filha, amanhã estará melhor e conversamos – Seu pai falou.

**Flash Back Off**

Haviam se passado dois dias desde que ficara sabendo, ultimamente não havia saido com as amigas, só estava em seu quarto, afinal, era praticamente noiva, e nem conhecia seu futuro marido, não que quizesse.

Seu pai havia dito que hoje iria conhece-lo, a noite iriam sair ambas as família para conversarem melhor a respeito disso, não que sua opinião fosse mudar algo, afinal se sua opinião valesse algo, esse encontro nem aconteceria.

Havia passado a tarde toda daquele modo, deitada pensando, seus estudos haviam acabado, e havia começado a trabalhar nas empresas Haruno, não por obrigação, mas gostava realmente.

- Filha ? – Ouviu sua mão bater na porta.

- Sim – Respondeu sem conseguir esconder a raiva da voz.

- Comece a se arrumar, hoje irá conhecer Uchiha Sasuke – Ela falou meio triste.

Uchiha Sasuke, esse era o nome do idiota que teria que se casar, não que ele realmente tivesse culpa, não passava de vítima como ela, os culpados disso eram os pais de ambos, mas ela precisava descontar isso em mais alguém, ninguém melhor que seu... noivo.

Estava tomando um banho quente, precisava relachar, estava realmente muito nervosa, e se seu pretendente fosse feio ? E se ele a achasse feia ? Não que ligasse para a opinião do imbecil, mas geralmente nunca causava boa impressão nas pessoas pela maneira de se vestir quando saia.

No trabalho vestia roupas sociais, mas quando saia com as amigas era motivo de risadas - não que ligasse claro – mas ainda assim ficava um pouco envergonhada por chamar certa atenção, como se não bastasse seus cabelos rosados, gostava de andar de allstar cano longo, pois achava lindo, e a maioria das vezes de preto, fazendo assim as pessoas a chamarem de emo, o que ela considerava um insulto, não que tivesse algo contra os emos, apenas não era uma deles.

Vestiu um vestido preto tomara que caia, um dos seus preferidos, ele tinha como um cinto abaixo dos seios e depois era solto, realmente lindo.

( Na verdade não sou fã da Avril, mas acho os vestidos que ela usa lindos / Inner: Alguém perguntou ? / Eu: Alguém lhe chamou na conversa ? E para de me arapalhar sua baka )

Na verdade queria ir de allstar, mas sua mãe havia dito mais de uma vez que ela não iria de allstar, não hoje. Sendo assim colocou um salto preto, não era muito fã de saltos, ao contrario de Ino sua amiga, que sabia o nome dos sapatos – o que sempre considerou estranho – e fazia questão de passar horas falando deles.

Achou melhor não exagerar na maquiagem, apenas colocou uma sombra que se assemelhava a cor de sua pele alva e um glos rosa, quase tranparente, fora a mascara para os cílios e o corretivo para o rosto – não que realmente precisasse, afinal sua pele era linda – entre outras coisas básicas, nada extravagante.

Brincos de ouro branco, uma corrente semelhante, com um pingente em forma de coração, havia ganhado da avó, sempre usava, no pingente continha uma fotos da sua amava vó – que já favia falecido – e uma dela, adorava aquele colar. Por fim deu um sorriso para o espelho e desceu.

Iriam se encontrar um um restaurante, provavelmente uma mesa bem reservada, já que ambas as família são muito respeitadas.

Viu sua mãe olhar para ela orgulhosa com um sorriso, afinal que filha linda ela tinha, sempre disse a Sakura o quanto a amava e se orgulhava dela.

- Acho que vai matar seu noivo do coração – Ela sorrio.

- Estou torcendo por isso – E realmente estava, assim não iria ter que casar, mas sua mãe não entendeu a ironia dela.

Sendo assim entraram no carro, ela, seu pai e sua mãe, e se dirigiram até o restaurante onde aconteceria o encontro. Durante todo o caminho que parecia ser uma eternidade ela estava nervosa, nunca havia imaginado que isso poderia um dia acontecer.

Chegando lá, seu pai abriu a porta para poder sair, seu pai era um verdadeiro cavalheiro, sorriu saindo do carro, não iria guardar ressentimentos dos seus pais, estava sim com raiva, mas ignora-los e tratar mal não iria resolver as coisas.

Entraram no restaurante e logo um gançon os direcionou ao lugar de encontro, chegando lá viu 3 pessoas realmente lindas, uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos igualmente negros, aquela deveria ser a mãe da família, ao seu lado havia um homem com cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, pelas rugas deveria ser o pai, e um rapaz com o cabelo comprido e negros, e os olhos também negros, tinha um olhar divertido como o da mãe, aquele seria seu noivo ?

- Ah chegaram – A mulher levantou-se – Me chamo Mikoto – Ela sorriu amigavelmente e foi até seus pais os abraçando, depois fazendo o mesmo com ela que sorriu e a braçou.

- Me chamo Sakura –Falou quando desfizeram o abraço.

- Uchiha Fugaku – Ele falou estendendo a mão para que apertasse sua mão, o que a rosada fez com um sorriso.

- Uchiha Itachi – Ele falou sorrindo e dando um abraço nela, o que a deixou sem ar por um momento, convenhamos, ele é lindo – Um prazer conhece-la.

- Igualmente – Sorria.

Mas Uchiha Itachi ? Tinha certeza que sua mãe havia falado que o nome de seu noivo era Uchiha Sasuke.

- Sasuke querido, venha, eles chegaram – Mikoto falou enquanto outra figura linda se aproximava, mas que família era essa ? O rapaz era ainda mais lindo que o Itachi.

- Olá, me chamo Sawako – Sua mãe se apresentou ao rapaz sorrindo.

- Me chamo Ryu – Seu pai falou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Hn... Uchiha Sasuke – Falou sem dar ao menos um sorriso e lançou um olhar a ela.

- Ah, sou Haruno Sakura – Estendeu a mão que ele pegou e sacudiu levemente.

- Bom, por que não vão dar uma volta, nós iremos jantar – Mikoto falou sorrindo e todos foram até a mesa.

- Hn – O Uchiha que julgava ser o mais novo falou, se é que isso é falar.

- Está bem – Falou sorrindo para a mão dele.

- Mais uma vez foi um prazer Sakura – Itachi falava já na mesa.

- Digo o mesmo – Sorriu.

Sendo assim o seu noivo começou a andar em direção ao jardim que havia no restaurante, alguma coisa a dizia que seria dificil o casamento com ele.


	2. Se conhecendo

Bom gente, aqui está mais um capitulo para vocÊs, como sou nova no site, estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade para postar, quem quiser ajudar por favor adc nesse msn : .com

Boa leitura

_**Casamento forçado **_

**_Capitulo 2- Se conhecendo_**

Ele andava em direção ao jardim do restaurante, deixando sua noiva para traz, ora, mas que rapaz mal educado, ele poderia ser como seu irmão – que alias é igualmente lindo – que falou amigavelmente com ela, mas não, ele decidiu bancar o chato que quer deixar bem claro que não queria estar alí.

- Olha, sei que não queria passar por isso – Ela começou a falar.

- Hn – Será que ele só sabia emitir esse som e esqueceram de avisa-la ?

- Bem, na verdade eu também não queria casar com alguém que além de eu não amar não consegue dizer ao menos uma palavra amigavel – Falava nervosa, ele parou de andar e virou-se para ela, com um sorriso que ela julgou sem irônico.

- Você poderia parar de falar como se isso fosse mudar algo ? – Ah, quer dizer que ele sabia falar, preferia ele calado mesmo na verdade.

- Olha, se não percebeu eu não queria estar aqui, tenho 18 anos, quer dizer, acabei de atingir a maior idade e minha liberdade foi tirada de mim brutalmente, fazendo-me casar com um grosso insensivel como você – Colocou para fora, afinal precisava descontar em alguém.

- Que seja – Ele voltou a andar e sentou-se no banco que havia alí, bem debaixo de uma cerejeira.

Decidiu sentar-se também, não próxima a ele, poderia chatisse, ignorancia, friesa e... beleza pegar ? Odiou profundamente seu noivo, não poderia ficar pior. Suspirou.

- Sabe quando vai ser o casamento ? –Olhou-o.

- Amanhã – Falou sem o mínimo de emoção.

Espera, amanhã ? Tá, seus pais realmente eram loucos, como se não bastasse fazê-la casar com um homem que nunca havia visto, ela casaria um dia após conhecê-lo, que ótimo, a coisa toda não para de melhorar.

- Amanhã – Repetiu para si mesma e sorriu irônicamente.

- Quem eles pensam que são ?- Ele falou pensativo, finalmente suavisando

- Nossos pais – Falou sorrindo um pouco, e suspirou. – Mas quando ficou sabendo? – Olhou-o.

- Mês passado – Respondeu sem parecer interessado na conversa. – E você ? – Olhou para ela.

- Ontem – Fitou o chão.

- Hn.

- Mas apesar de tudo, quero deixar meus pais felizes entende ? Eu quero colocar as empresas Haruno para frente, e no caso, as empresas Uchiha também – Sorriu um pouco.

- Hn – Ele olhava pro céu, que alias estava lindo essa noite.

- Ah... se vamos casar amanhã, onde vamos morar ? – Falou corada.

- Na primeira semana será na minha casa, nossos pais já arranjaram a casa, só estão reformando.

- Entendo, olha, obrigado por conversar comigo – Ela sorriu.

-Hn – Deu de ombros. – Acho que devemos voltar.

Em resposta começou a andar na frente do Uchiha, a primeira impressão na verdade havia mudado um pouco – apenas um pouco – apesar de ele continuar um insensivel grosso, frio e lindo.

Parou de andar quando sentiu uma mão a segurando, e deu de cara com um Uchiha mandão a olhando como se ela tivesse acabado de desobedecer um dos 10 mandamentos.

- O que ? – Falou com certa raiva.

- Você é minha noiva, tem que andar ao meu lado – Segurou sua mão com certa força.

- E-está me machucando, se não me soltar vou gritar.

E de nada adiantou, pois o Uchiha começou a arrasta-la em direção ao restaurante, segurando sua mão com força, era isso iria gritar, tomou fôlego e se preparou para um de seus gritos insuportáveis.

Mas foi cortada brutalmente, pela boca mandona de um certo Uchiha, era um beijo violento, e ele não largou suas mãos, não que aquilo merecesse ser chamado de beijo, ele estava a forçando, e só conseguiu sentir raiva dele.

- Ora, me solte – Finalmente conseguiu afasta-lo, e passou a mão na boca para "apagar " o beijo que o canalha havia pego a força.

- Você quem pediu, deve andar ao meu lado – Deixou suas mão entrelaçadas sem tanta força e se dirigiram ao restaurante, onde seus pais e seu cunhado maravilhoso riam.

- Ora, se não são os pombinhos – Itachi falou fazendo o Sasuke fechar ainda mais a cara.

- Sabe que não gosto dessas brincadeiras Itachi.

- Ah é, gosta de brincar de beijar sua noiva né ? Nós vimos – Ele piscou para Sakura que já estava parecendo uma pimenta, lembrando sua amiga Hinata.

- Arg – Andou até a mesa puxando uma cadeira para que ela sentasse.

Ele havia sentado ao seu lado, e o resto do jantar foi só conversa, a Mikoto era a pessoa mais doce que já havia conhecido, não sabia como o Sasuke conseguia ser assim, na verdade seu pai também era calado, mas não chegava a ser como ele.

- Bom Sakura – Mikoto falou quando estavam se preparando para ir embora. Percebeu que todos menos Sasuke a olharam meio estranho.- Eu e seus pais conversamos e achamos melhor você se mudar para minha casa hoje – Ela falou com um pequeno sorriso de desculpas no rosto.

- Ah... – Não sabia o que falar, estava envergonhada, e não estava muito afim de ter que ficar mais um minuto ao lado de seu noivo.

- Assim poderia se acostumar logo com a idéia de estar casada – Mikoto falou sorrindo um pouco.

- Ah, não precisam se incomodar com isso – Precisava achar uma maneira de escapar disto.

- Na verdade Sakura, acho uma ótima idéia – Sasuke abriu a boca apenas para falar isso, o que só despertou ainda mais raiva nela.

Será que eles ainda não haviam entendido? Ela não queria nem casar, quando menos passar a noite na casa daquele idiota, havia o odiado, ele já parecia querer mandar nela, como nos casamentos antigos, quem ele pensa que é ?

- E minhas coisas? – Falou, era a ultima carta na manga.

- Não se preocupe, lá temos escova de dente nova e para dormir posso conseguir algo meu, sabe, eu nem sou tão gorda – Sorriu.

Gorda ? Ela deveria estar brincando, o corpo de sua sogra era tão lindo quanto o seu, ne parecia que já havia tido filhos, a mulher era simplesmente linda, parecia uma modelo, até pareceu piada ela dizer que nem estava tão gorda.

- Mikoto-san, na verdade não está nem um pouco gorda, está em melhor forma que eu sem dúvidas – Sorriu em direção a mulher, afinal dela ela havia gostado.

- Ah obrigado querida – E ela veio em sua direção com um abraço carinhoso.

- É a verdade – Sorriu quando se desfizeram do abraço.

- Bom então vamos ? – Itachi falou sorrindo.

- Ah, vamos – Sorriu para seu cunhado que era lindo.

Itachi foi até ela e a levantou em um abraço realmente apertado, já estava até com falta de ar, mas a falta de ar nem era muito pelo abraço, só não estava muito acostumada com uma beleza do tipo, corou quando desfizeram o abraço.

Viu Sasuke encarar o irmão com raiva, eles pareciam não se dar muito bem, tipico de irmãos, por mais que gostem sempre brigam.

- Tchau querida – Sua mãe veio em sua direção e a abraçou – Vou sentir sua falta.

- Também vou sentir sua falta mãe – Sorriu dando um beijo no rosto da mãe e desfazendo o abraço.

- Tchau minha flor de cerejeira – Seu pai se aproximou fazendo-a sorrir com as palavras.

- Tchau pai – E se abraçaram por algum tempo.

Sendo assim seus foram embora, estava triste por ter que deixa-los afinal desde pequena ela nunca fora de sair muito, sempre foi apegada a seus pais.

- Vamos querida – Viu Mikoto e seu marido andando na frente de mãos dadas.

- Ah – Começou a andar e sentiu Sasuke ao seu lado, mas desta vez sem pegar em sua mão.

Por que ele tinha que ter falado ? Talvez se ele não tivesse concordado com essa idéia ela poderia dormir uma ultima vez na sua própria casa.

- Por que concordou com essa idéia de eu dormir na sua casa? – Falou só para ele ouvir.

- Para se acostumar – Falou seco.

Sendo assim entraram no carro – se é que isso era um carro – que devia ser bem caro por sinal, era preto e enorme, não conhecia muito de carros, portanto, não sabia o nome deste, só sabia que era lindo.

Sentou-se no banco de traz com Sasuke e seu irmão, por incrivel que pareça Itachi veio calado o caminho todo, parecia estar com sono, o que era de se entender pois já era bem tarde.

O carro parou em frente a uma mansão tão grande quanto a que ela morava, muito bonita por fora, por dentro então... Era perfeita, muito bem decorada, o piso em madeira o que dava um ar antigo, a cara era realmente linda.

- Sua casa é linda Mikoto-san – Falou sorrindo.

- Ah, nossa casa querida, vai morar aqui até que a casa de vocês fique pronta, então esta casa é sua também – Sorriu.

- Obrigada – Sorriu também.

- Sasuke, leve-a até o quarto de vocês – Mikoto falou já saindo do local.

- E-espera, nosso quarto ? Ainda nem casamos – Falou meio desesperada.

- Sakura querida, os tempos mudaram, vocês casam amanhã, e também, você irá dormir com ele, não precisa fazer nada que não queira- Mikoto piscou deixando-a corada.

- Tem razão – Sasuke falou. – Vamos vou te mostrar o quarto, deve estar cansada, amanhã mostro o resto da casa – Pucou-a pela mão.

Subiram para o segundo andar da casa, onde pelo visto tinha alguns quartos, Sasuke parou em frente a uma das portas e abriu a mesma.

O quarto dele era perfeito, também tudo em madeira, uma madeira de cor escuta, a cama era enorme, tinha TV de plasma, umas poltronas, uma mini geladeira, DVD, computador e um banheiro, ou seja era uma suite.

- Seu quarto é lindo –Falou enquanto o seguia para dentro do quarto.

- Hn – Ele sentou-se na cama tirando os sapatos.

- Sakura, pode dormir com essa camisola – Mikoto apareceu segurando uma camisola vermelha o que fez a Sakura corar.

- Não precisa, pode me dar algo como um pijama mesmo – Falou morrendo de vergonha.

- Ah querida, eu insisto, nem uso mais esta – Piscou sorrindo.

- Está bem, obrigada Mikoto-san – Sorriu sem graça.

- Estão limpinhos, nunca mais usei então são suas – Sorriu e saiu do quarto.

- Bom, vou me trocar no banheiro –

Chegando lá, notou que não era só uma camisola, vinha com uma calcinhas minuscula também, corou ainda mais.

Vestiu as peças e encarou sua imagem no espelho enorme, bom não achou feio, na verdade era linda, só não queria dormir assim na mesma cama que o Sasuke.

Não queria sair do banheiro deste jeito, mas não tinha outra escola, e sim estava morrendo de vergonha, já não bastava dormir na mesma cama, teria que dormir assim.

- Sasuke ? Ainda está acordado ? - Colocou apenas a cabeça pra fora, dando da cara com um Sasuke apenas com uma calça de moletom, e que Sasuke viu? Ele tinha um corpo perfeito.

- Sim, venha logo deitar Sakura, amanhã teremos um dia cansativo - Falou olhando para a TV.

Saiu lentamente do banheiro, sem fazer barulho, esperava que Sasuke ficasse olhando só para a televisão, mas para seu azar ele a encarou, não sabia dizer o que os olhos deles diziam, afinal nunca havia ficado desta maneira perto de um homem.

Correu para cama e se cobriu, podia sentir ser rosto quente, ou seja estava corada.

- Boa noite - Falou com a voz baixa.

- Hn... ficou bem em você - Ele falou antes de virar o rosto para o outro lado, ficando de costas para ela.

É, realmente, esse casamento não seria nada fácil de se lidar, ainda mais com um marido destes.

_Espero que tenham gostado gente ! façam seus comentários, assim ficarei mais motivada a postar mais tá bem ?_

_Beijinhos de cereja_


	3. Preparativos

**_**Capitulo 3 - Preparativos**_**

_- Boa noite - Falou com a voz baixa._  
><em>- Hn... ficou bem em você - Ele falou antes de virar o rosto para o outro lado, ficando de costas para ela.<em>

_É, realmente, esse casamento não seria nada fácil de se lidar, ainda mais com um marido destes._**__**

Não sabia quando tempo havia se passado, talvez uns dez minutos, mas sabia que ainda não havia conseguido dormir, tavez pela falta de costume com esse colchão, que alias era bem confortável, talvez pelo fato de estar vestindo uma camisola minuscula, ou por estar dividindo a cama com seu noivo, é devia ser isto. Suspirou.

Ele virou-se a encarando, sentiu seu rosto esquentar por estar próxima a ele, bom pelo menos estava coberta.

- Desculpe ter te acordado – Falou sem encarar os orbes negros que a encaravam.  
>- Não estava dormindo – Ele falou de maneira fria.- Está se sentindo mal ?- Houve um pequeno tom de preocupação na voz dele.<br>- N-não é só que... ainda estou processando o que está acontecendo – Falou dando um pequeno sorriso.  
>- Hn.<p>

E para variar um pouco ele deu sua resposta que servia para tudo, odiava isso, odiava pessoas que a tratavam deste modo, custava respondê-la de modo convincente? Bufou.

Depois de algum tempo ele fechou os olhos, mas ela pelo contrário ainda não havia conseguido isto.  
>Ficou de barriga para cima encarando o teto, quando sentiu o braço forte do seu noivo a abraçar, assustou-se e olhou para ele, percebendo que ele continuava dormindo.<p>

Ótimo, como se não bastasse estar dormindo na mesma cama de um cara que havia conhecido no mesmo dia – e que era seu noivo-, estar com uma camisola vermelha minuscula, ele ainda estava a abraçando inconsientemente. Perfeito

Finalmente conseguiu dormir, mesmo com o braço forte do seu noivo a abraçando, na verdade essa foi a razão que a fez dormir depressa, o calor do braço dele era bom, o que não significava que o que sentia por ele mudou. Ainda era raiva.

Sentiu raios de sol em sua pele e abriu lentamente os olhos verde-esmeralda, olhou para a janela que estava aberta, tinha uma vista linda o que a fez sorrir.

Olhou para o lado e notou que seu noivo não estava mais ao seu lado, resolveu que era melhor levantar e ir tomar café, afinal hoje seria o tão esperado casamento hein ?

Mas... não poderia descer assim... quer dizer ainda vestia a camisola minuscula, sentou-se na cama e finalmente notou um roupão cor-de-rosa dobrado ao seu lado, provavelmente mais um presentinho de Mikoto. Sendo assim o vestiu.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou um Uchiha com cara de poucos amigos o esperando, provavelmente ele acordava de mal humor, por que será que não ficou surpreza com isto?

- Vou te levar até a cozinha – Ele comoçou a andar.  
>- Obrigada e bom dia – O acompanhou.<br>- Hn – Ainda iria acabar dando um soco nele se ele continuasse com esse " hn " irritante.

Bom, a cozinha era magnifica, como esperado, era elegante como a da sua casa, mas a decoração era diferente, como a decoração da casa Uchiha, o piso todo em madeira, uma mesa enrome, enfim era realmente magnifica.

- Onde está a Mikoto-san? – Perguntou encarando o Uchiha quando ambos sentaram a mesa.  
>-Ela saiu, foi com o motorista buscar suas coisas – Falou enquando se servia.<p>

O café já esatava na mesa, provavelmente os empregados da casa já haviam cuidado dessa parte, só precisavam se servir.

Durante todo o café não trocaram palavra alguma, era um silêncio realmente irritante, odiava silencio, preferia estar em um ambiente onde as pessoas conversavam, mas iria ter que acostumar-se a isto.

- Ah bom dia – Ouviu a voz perfeita do seu cunhado.  
>- Bom dia Itachi-kun – Sorriu. Finalmente alegria.<br>- Hn – Seu noivo continuou comendo.  
>- Dormiu bem Sakura-chan? – Itachi falou sorrindo enquanto sentava ao lado de Sasuke.<br>- Ah... dormi – Corou um pouco. Pois havia dormido com o Sasuke.  
>- O Sasuke ronca Sakura-chan, não sei como aguenta – Itachi falou sorrindo. Ele a chamava do mesmo modo que seu melhor amigo Naruto.<br>- Na verdade não ouvi – Falou sorrindo.  
>- Isso por que eu não ronco – Sasuke falou lançando um olhar a Itachi que apenas sorria.<p>

Mikoto chegou alguns minutos depois acompanhada de um rapaz que trazia suas malas, ela sorria e tinha um olhar anciso.

- Sakura queria bom dia, trouxe suas roupas, suba e se troque que hoje iremos ao spar, afinal hoje será seu dia de princesa – Sorria.  
>- Ah, obrigado Mikoto-san – Sorriu e subiu pro seu quarto acompanhada do rapaz que deixou as malas lá.<p>

Fechou a porta e desfez as malas, depois vou fazer sua higiene matinal e tomar um banho quente, afinal hoje o dia seria longo, saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha e deu de cara com um Sasuke pelado começando a se vestir.

- Ah meu Deus – Virou-se totalmente corada. – Não sabia que estava aqui.  
>- Ah – Ouviu a voz dele um pouco assustada – Não faz mal, já estou quase acabando.<br>- T-ta – Estava morrendo de vergonha, por ter visto ele daquele jeito, e tinha que admitir ela era lindo.  
>- Pronto, já estou saindo pode se trocar – Ouviu a porta se fechar e finalmente virou-se.<p>

Ainda estava meio nervosa por ter visto Sasuke pelado, quer dizer se já achava ele perfeito vestido, imagina aquele pedaço de mal caminho pelado ? Pedaço de mal caminho? Não não, ele é o mal caminho compleetinho. Droga, não podia pensar essas coisas.

Começou a procurar uma roupa até que finalmente achou algo que considerou bonito e confortável, afinal iria a um spar, iria ficar sem roupa mesmo.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou uma Mikoto super animada, ela dava pulinhos de felicidade. Sorriu, Mikoto era realmente uma pessoa ótima, só exagerada um pouco as vezes.

- Ah Sakura, você é tão linda, meus netos vão ser perfeitos – Sorriu olhando para ela.  
>- Ah... Obrigada – Corou. Quer dizer que ela já pensava em netos?<br>- Vamos, vamos – Mikoto segurou seu braço e assim elas foram até o spar.

O lugar era enorme e super chique, na verdade era acostumada com coisas do tipo, até por que a família Haruno era muito rica, mas nunca havia desfrutado disto, vivia como uma garota normal, mas com luxos.

O dia foi realmente longo, Mikoto conversava muito, ela falou sobre como era o Sasuke quando era pequeno, o que a fez sorrir, não conseguia imaginar aquele ser ignorante como uma criança fofinha, viu a foto e ele era realmente um garoto lindo.

- Bom Sakura, agora vou deixar você aqui e as meninas vão te ajeitar, afinal sou a mãe do noivo, tenho que ficar perfeita - Piscou sorrindo.  
>- Tem razão - Sorriu também.<br>- Tchau querida - E assim sua querida sogra saiu correndo do lugar, agora só precisava se arrumar e ficar calma.

Iria casar hoje, estava nervosa, já dormia com seu noivo e já havia visto ele pelado... Bom, não poderia ficar melhor hein ?

_

Na verdade estava um pouco nervoso, afinal iria se casar, tudo bem que não foi ele quem pediu por isso, mas ainda assim era um casamento.

Sorte sua que sua noiva era bonita, bem bonita na verdade, dona de uma beleza realmente exótica, olhos verdes muito bonitos.

Ainda assim não passava de uma garota irritante que falava demais pro seu gosto, seria difícil ter que conviver com ela, mas iria fazer isso pelos seus pais e pelo bem das empresas Uchiha e Haruno, bom, a experiência de dormir na mesma cama que ela não foi assim não ruim, ela nem se mexe muito.

Itachi havia saído, iria se arrumar na casa dos amigos Deidara e Sasori, que por falar nisso eram bem chatos como o irmão, palhaços demais para o seu gosto.

Sendo assim começou a se arrumar também, afinal hoje seria um grande dia.**_  
><em>**


	4. Casamento

Yoo gente, aqui está mais um capitulo para vocês !

Escrevi hoje mesmo nas pressas por que minhas aulas voltaram e meu pai me obrigou a arrumar meu guarda roupa que estava um pouco bagunçado u_u

Inner: pois é, ela tirando todas as roupas de dentro para achar uma '-'

Eu: Isso não vem ao que gostem !

** Boa leitura!**

**Capitulo 4 – Casamento**

Estava realmente nervosa, estava colocando o vestido para o casamento que era realmente magnífico, nem sabia descrever o vestido, na sua humilde opinião estava parecendo uma princesa.  
>Percebeu uma lingerie branca por baixo do vestido, mas deixou para lá, não era obrigada a fazer nada então...<p>

O cabelo estava num coque frouxo, com alguns fios escapando propositalmente, o que deixou um certo charme do penteado, a maquiagem era bem leve, um glos rosa quase transparente, havia uma tiara linda em seu cabelo que segurava o véu branco que no momento ainda não estava sobre seu rosto.

Depois de devidamente arrumada entrou no carro, acompanhada por uma empregada Uchiha, durante o caminho ela parecia suar frio pelo nervosismo, tentou acalmar-se até que chegou em frente a igreja enorme onde seu pai a esperada na porta.

Desceu do carro e abriu um sorriso em direção ao pai que imitou o gesto, só estava fazendo isso por ele e pela sua mãe, amava-os mais que tudo e faria de tudo para vê-los feliz.

- Está linda filha – Ele a abraçou.  
>- Obrigada – Colocou o véu sobre o rosto e respirou fundo.<br>- Vamos – Viu seu pai fazer um pequeno sinal.

Sendo assim a música começou a tocar, e seu coração disparou, meu Deus iria casar, parecia que a ficha só havia caído agora.

Antes dela viu duas crianças lindas entrarem com pétalas de rosas, reconheceu seu priminho pequeno Matsumaru e sorriu vendo-o jogando as pétalas de rosa ao lado de uma garotinha linda.

Logo após foi a vez dela e de seu pai, com um passo de cada vez, o que só aumentava a ansiedade, respirava fundo, e andava devagar no salto que estava usando, seu pai parecia satisfeito e emocionado.

Finalmente olhou para o seu noivo, ele mantinha o rosto sério mas notou sua respiração nervosa, sorriu um pouco em direção a ele, até que finalmente chegou no altar.

Seu pai colocou sua mão sobre a de Sasuke e beijou sua testa a fazendo deixar escapar uma lagrima, estava feliz apesar de tudo.

Respirou mais uma vez e fechou os olhos por um momento, logo o padre deu início a cerimônia.

_[ Bom gente, não vou descrever as falar todas do padre, só aquele que realmente interessa_  
><em>Inner: Ou seja " estou com preguiça "<em>  
><em>Eu: Não é preguiça u_u e não se meta ] <em>

- Você Uchiha Sasuke, aceita Haruno Sakura como sua esposa? – O padre falou olhando em direção a ele.  
>- Aceito – Falou colocando a aliança em seu dedo.<br>- E você Haruno Sakura, aceita Uchiha Sasuke como seu marido – Olhou para ela.  
>- Aceito – Respirou fundo e colocou a aliança nele.<br>- Então vos declaro marido e mulher, o noivo pode beijar a noiva – O padre acabou com um pequeno sorriso.

Olhou para ele um pouco confusa, e sentiu os olhares ansiosos dos convidados, mas esperou pela atitude dele.

Então sentiu ele passar a mão em seu rosto com uma doçura que nunca imaginou do Sasuke e finalmente selaram seus lábios em um beijo rápido, afinal estavam em uma igreja.  
>Seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca, mas se controlou.<p>

Sentiu Sasuke segurar uma de suas mãos, então ambos saíram da igreja onde pessoas já esperavam para jogar o arroz.

Entraram em um carro branco, ambos no banco de traz, era uma limusine na verdade, tinham bastante privacidade lá dentro.  
>Finalmente respirou aliviada.<p>

- Obrigado por fazer do casamento um momento especial, foi lindo – Agradeceu ao seu... marido por não agir frio e arrogante como de costume.  
>- Hn – Olhou pela janela.<br>- Aonde vamos agora? – Perguntou curiosa, provavelmente a festa do casamento.  
>- A festa, não tem problema ir com este vestido? – Olhou-a parecendo curioso.<br>- Não – Sorriu.  
>- Hn.<p>

Depois de um longo e silencioso percurso, finalmente chegaram até o salão onde a festa estava rolando.  
>Durante o casamento não olhou para ninguém, então iria ver os convidados agora.<p>

O motorista abriu a porta para que pudesse sair, Sasuke a esperava na entrada, ele parecia não gostar muito de festas.

Se aproximou dele e ele segurou sua mão, assim entraram no local de mãos dadas, sorriu em direção as pessoas que ainda não havia reconhecido até ouvir uma voz realmente familiar.

- SAKURA-CHAAN – Só poderia ser seu melhor amigo baka.  
>- Naruto? – Ouviu a voz do Sasuke.<br>- Oi Sasuke-dobe – Sorriu com a mão atraz da cabeça em direção ao Sasuke.  
>- Conhece ele ? – Finalmente perguntou. Que óbvio, é claro que conhecia.<br>- Ah, claro que sim, somos amigos desde pequenos- Naruto sorriu.  
>- Nossa, interessante não termos nos conhecido antes – Falou.<br>- Ué, mas estão casados, é claro que se conheceram também, só nunca saímos juntos – Ah é mesmo estava casada com o " Sasuke-dobe".  
>-Hn – E sentiu seu marido a puxando para umas das mesas que havia no local.<br>- Sáh-chan – Ouviu a voz linda de Itachi e virou-se para cumprimentá-lo.  
>- Ita-kun – Falou sorrindo e sentiu os braços fortes de Itachi ao redor de seu corpo.<p>

_[ Como pode senhor ? Por que ela tem a sorte de tirar casquinha de Itachi e eu não ? Já não basta casar com meu Sasuke-kun e fica passando a mão do Itachi ç.ç ]_

- Parabéns maninho –Falou quando desfizeram o abraço.  
>- Hn.<br>- Sabe, o beijo na igreja foi fraquinho, mas na lua de mel hein? – Itachi piscou sorrindo para o seu marido.  
>- Arg, pare de falar sobre isso seu idiota – Sasuke sentou-se e cruzou os braços.<br>- Boa sorte Sáh – Sorriu e saio de perto dos dois.  
>- Não precisava tratar ele assim Sasuke-kun – Falou olhando para a cara emburrada dele.<br>- Eu trato as pessoas como eu bem entender.  
>- Chato – Deu uma tapa leve no braço dele.<br>- Irritante, e não deixei você me bater sua... animal – Fez bico. Tá, ela nunca havia pensado nele fazendo bico, e era a coisa mais fofa do mundo.  
>- Oun, ficou com raivinha Sasuke-kun – Sorriu beliscando uma de suas bochechas.<p>

Em resposta ele simplesmente revirou os olhos o que a vez sorrir ainda mais. O Sasuke só era uma pessoa difícil de se ligar e pouco sociável, mas iria dar um jeito de conviver com ele.

- Sakura testuda – Ouviu a voz da sua melhor amiga Ino.  
>- Ino porca – Levantou-se para falar com a amiga.<br>- Parabéns amiga – Sorriu a abraçando.  
>- Obrigada.<br>- Sabe, ele é bem gato – Sua amiga sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
>-Ino – Balançou a cabeça negativamente sorrindo em direção a amiga.<br>- Que? – Ela piscou.  
>- Bom, vou curtir a festa, o Gaara está me esperando.<p>

Viu sua amiga sair correndo em direção a um grupo de pessoas que dançavam. Queria curtir a festa também.

- Sasuke-kun, vamos dançar um pouco? – Olhou em direção ao marido que estava bebendo algo.  
>- Não gosto- Falou bebendo.<br>- Não gosta ou não sabe? – Provocou.  
>- Não gosto, é claro que eu sei dançar –Ele bebeu outro gole da bebida.<br>- Então prova – Sorriu.  
>- Arg – Ele levantou indo em sua direção e pegando sua mão.<p>

Sendo assim ele a direcionou a o lugar onde as pessoas estavam dançando uma música bem animada.  
>Começaram a dançar de acordo com as batidas da música, ela mexendo o quadril de forma sensual de acordo com a música, ele apenas acompanhava.<br>Depois ela virou-se de costas para ele e começou a passar a mãos nos quadris, até sentir a mão dele em sua cintura.

Mas a música mudou, os fazendo parar com a dança, pois começou uma música lenta, fazendo Sasuke a puxar para si.

- Até que não dança tão mal – Ela falou sorrindo e colocando as mãos em volta do pescoço dele.  
>- Digo o mesmo – Ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura.<p>

Começaram a se mover de acordo com a música lenta, sentiram alguns flashs, mas ignoraram e continuaram dançando.  
>Logo colocou a cabeça encostada no peito dele fechando os olhos, o seu cheiro era ótimo. Sentiu a queixo dele em sua cabeça.<p>

- Está gostando da festa? – Ela perguntou com uma voz baixa.  
>- Não gosto de festas – Falou no mesmo tom de voz.<br>- Hn.  
>-Mas até que está boa – Sentiu ele sorrir um pouco.<br>- Que bom – Apertou os braços em volta dele e sentiu ele fazer o mesmo.  
>- Espero que nosso casamento seja bom também – Ela falou sorrindo um pouco.<br>- Talvez seja – Ele falou fazendo-a levantar e cabeça para o olhar.  
>- Espero que sim – Ela sorriu com doçura.<p>

Viu o rosto dele se aproximar do dela lentamente, parecia até acompanhar a música, viu os olhos dele se fecharem lentamente e fez o mesmo.  
>Até que finalmente cortaram o resto da distancia que havia entre eles selando os lábios, dessa vez um beijo de verdade.<br>A língua dele era urgente em sua boca, explorando cada lugar, e ela, não ficava atrás, fazia o mesmo, segurando a nuca dele, puxando levemente os cabelos macios dele. Sentiu ele morder seu lábio inferior sensualmente e suspirou.

Logo ambos cessaram o beijo, olhando-se com olhares que pediam por mais, bem mais na verdade.

- Bom... quer que eu pegue algo para beber? –Ele falou desviando o olhar do dela.  
>- Ah... claro – Sorriu levemente corada.<p>

Ambos foram em direção a mesa de mãos dadas e ela sentou-se, ele sorriu de canto e se afastou para pegar as bebidas.

Seu coração ainda batia forte, não esperava isso de Sasuke, afinal ele era tão indiferente e frio, esperava realmente que ele fosse diferente com ela, afinal agora estavam casados. Mas sabia que as coisas iriam acontecer devagar, ninguém muda de uma hora para outra.

- Aqui está – A voz dele tirou-a de seus devaneios.  
>- Obrigada – Sorriu e ele sentou-se ao seu lado.<br>- Então... conhece o Naruto de onde? – Bebeu um gole de sua bebida.  
>- Os pais dele são amigos dos meus, então nos víamos constantemente – Ele deu um gole de sua bebida.<br>- Ah – Sorriu.

- Sasuke, tá na hora de jogar a meia- Ouviu uma voz masculina e olhou em direção a um homem de cabelos acinzentados, realmente lindo.  
>- Não vou fazer isso – Sasuke deu outro gole de sua bebida.<br>- Não estou perguntando nada, vem Sasuke – O homem falou.- Ah, me chamo Kakashi – O homem olhou em sua direção.  
>- Sakura – Sorriu.<br>- Arg – Sasuke levantou-se.

Ele segurou sua mão e a conduziu onde um grande grupo de homens estavam, estava com vergonha, mas ainda assim permaneceu sorrindo.

- Vá em frente, tira a meia dela – Ouviu um homem de cabelos brancos dizer.  
>- Eu... – Sasuke a olhou meio confuso e ela sorriu em resposta.<br>- Vai logo, quero casar – Ouviu Gaara falar e sorriu.

Sendo assim sentou-se em uma cadeira que havia ali e Sasuke levantou seu vestido lentamente, até encontrar o que procurava, começou a retirar a meia devagar, sem tirar os olhos de sua perna. Corou.

- Nooossa, que esposa heein? – Ouviu um homem meio alterado gritar e corou ainda mais.

Finalmente ele terminou de tirar a meia e levantou olhando em direção aos homens e depois virando de costas.

- Tem que contar Doobe – Ouviu o Naruto falar e o Sasuke respirou fundo, isso não fazia seu estilo.  
>- UM, DOIS, TRÊS... JÁ – Jogou a meia para traz.<p>

Tudo que viu foi um bando de homens pulando em direção a meia, alguns caíram antes mesmo de chegar perto, aguns foram derrubados, Naruto e Gaara eram os mais próximos, mas Gaara empurrou Naruto que caiu no chão, como um perfeito baka, e Gaara pegou a meia.

- AAAAA PEGUEI, VOU CASAR – Ele começou a comemorar, aparecia estar bêbado.  
>- Agora é sua vez Sakura- Ouviu a voz de sua tia Tsunade.<br>- Está bem – Sorriu.

O grupo de homens se afastou dando lugar a mulheres histéricas já sem seus saltos, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata estava lá atraz.

- Vou jogar hein? – Virou-se.  
>- UMA, DUAS MEIA E... JÁAAAA- Jogou o buquê e ouviu os gritos histéricos.<p>

As mulheres que estavam mais na frente não tinham a menor chance, havia jogado com certa força, e o buquê caiu bem nas mãos de Hinata que corou na mesma hora.

- Hinata pegooou – Ouviu Ino falar sorrindo.

Finalmente a festa estava acabando, tinha se divertido muito na verdade, e estava extremamente feliz, não sabia por que.

_[ Será que o beijo cinematográfico que Sasuke deu nela tem a ver com isto ? _  
><em>Inner: SERÁ ? '-' ]<em>

Agora estavam todos indo embora, o que viria agora afinal ? Lua de mel ?

**_Iaeer ? Gostaram ? *-*_**

**_Pois é, parece que a Sakura se deu bem, além de um beijãao do Sasuke, ganhou de brinde um abraço e um apelido do agora pode casar, Hinata também e a vida é assim, no próximo capitulo Lua de mel, creio eu que é o que estam esperando... (:_**

**_ Façam seus comentários! *-*_**

**_Não sei quando posto mais, prometo tentar postar rápido !Beijinhos de cereja :*  
><em>**


	5. Lua de mel  Banho de piscina

Bom gente, se compararmos com os outros, este capítulo demorou um pouco, mas como eu já havia falado estou estudando, então não sobra muito tempo, talvez eu tenha férias esse mês aí adianto os capítulos.

Mas enquanto isto não acontece, aqui está o que estavam esperando a** Lua de mel**!

Espero que gostem e tenham uma **Boa Leitura** !

-x-

**Capitulo 5 – Lua de mel**

Estavam todos indo embora da festa, se despedia de alguns com um sorriso amigável, no caso da Ino um abraço caloroso. Até que sentiu seu braço sendo puxado.

- Que foi? – Olhou confusa para o marido  
>- Temos que ir – Ele falou sem encara-la.<br>- Ah – Será que realmente iriam a uma Lua de mel ?

Sairam do local de mãos dadas, Sasuke parecia querer mostrar as pessoas que aquele casamento era verdadeiro, como todos pensavam ser.

Entraram em uma limusine branca, o motorista abriu a porta para que entrasse, enquando Sasuke se direcionou ao outro lado.  
>Não sabia porque, mas já havia começado a balançar as pernas pelo nervosismo, odiava essa mania de balançar as pernas.<p>

- Aonde vamos ?- Perguntou a Sasuke, que parecia estar calmo.  
>- Lua de mel – Ele falou sem encará-la.<br>- Lua de mel ? Nós vamos mesmo ter uma ? Sasuke, nós mal nos conhecemos – Começou  
>nervosa.<br>- Hn – Ele continuou olhando através da janela.  
>- Estou falando sério.<br>- Não somos obrigados a fazer nada Sakura – Viu ele revirar os olhos.  
>- Eu sei disso, até por que eu não quero fazer nada com você, seu grosso.<br>- Arg, como você é irritante – Ele respirou fundo.

O resto do caminho até o lugar que Sasuke não disse qual seria, foi todo em silêncio, afinal, seu marido não era muito de falar.

O que havia levado ambos a se beijarem na festa ? Acho que bebidas demais explica, não que tivessem bebido muito, pelo contrário. Mas ainda não haiva parado de pensar nisto.

- Chegamos – Finalmente encarou Sasuke.  
>- Aonde estamos ?- Olhou para ele curiosa.<br>- No lugar da lua de mel – Respondeu friamente.  
>- Idiota – Então ambos sairam do carro.<p>

O lugar era lindo, parecia um sítio, talvez fosse, e havia uma casa enorme lá, quanto tempo passariam aqui ?

- Bom, agora vou indo, venho pegar vocês daqui a 5 dias – O motorista falou sorrindo e saiu do local.  
>- Ah... tem mais gente aqui além de nós ? – Olhou em volta.<br>- Não, só algumas empregadas, mas elas ficam em outra casa.  
>- Ah – 5 dias sozinha com o Sasuke ? Provavelmente iriam ser 5 dias de puro tédio.<br>- Vem, vou te mostrar o lugar – Ele falou e segurou sua mão.

Sendo assim os dois começaram a andar em direção a casa que era tão linda por dentro quanto era por fora, muito bem decorada e super elegante.

Primeiro foi a sala, que tinha umas poltronas pretas que parecia ser bem confortáveis, e um sofá igualmente preto. Cozinha, Banheiro, sala de estar, salão de jogos, era uma mansão, simplesmente isso.

- E aqui o nosso quarto – Ele falou quando abriu a porta do local.

Era magnífico, uma cama, que parecia ser de princesas, todo muito bem decorado, era realmente lindo. Havia também um guarda-roupa enorme, provavelmente Mikoto havia tratado de por suas roupas lá, o que por um minuto deu medo.

- Vamos dormir no mesmo quarto ? – Olhou para Sasuke.  
>- Somos casados.<br>- Mas... bom, está bem.  
>- Tem piscina, se quiser ir – Deu de ombros.<br>- Ah claro, você vai também? –Olhou para ele animada.  
>- Hn, sim.<br>- Vou me trocar no banheiro – Falou se direcionando ao guarda-roupa.

Estava lotado de roupas, tanto masculinas como femininas, reconheceu que algumas realmente lhe pertenciam. Procurou por roupas de banho no meio de todas aquelas roupas. Até que finalmente encontrou em uma gaveta, pegou um biquíni pelo fato de a cor ter chamado atenção e se direcionou ao banheiro.

Meu Deus, o banheiro também era perfeito, um espelho enorme, banheira, ducha, tudo que ela precisava para relaxar e não pensar besteira, afinal, estava sozinha com um Deus Grego, que alias, já havia o visto pelado, realmente precisava de controle.

Colocou o biquíni e se olhou no espelho, para falar a verdade gostou do que viu, seu corpo não era dos melhores, mas era lindo, pernas bem torneadas, barriga bonita, na sua opinião o seu único defeito era os seios, que poderiam ser maiores, ainda assim, gostava do seu corpo.

Quando saiu do banheiro não viu o Sasuke pelo quarto, provavelmente o grosso já havia ido até a piscina sem esperá-la. Pegou uma toalha e enrolou no corpo, sendo assim foi para o andar debaixo e encontrou um Sasuke só de bermuda esperando na sala.

- Ah, achava que tinha ido sem mim – Sorriu corando um pouco.  
>- Hn – Ele levantou do sofá onde estava.<br>- Vamos então – Aproximou-se dele.

Ele começou a andar lentamente ao seu lado, saindo da casa e indo em direção a um jardim perfeito, realmente lindo, que sítio hein ?  
>Tinha uma fonte perfeita, bancos, luzes, além de várias flores claro, andaram mais um pouco até chegarem na área da piscina, onde tinha uma churrasqueira, chuveiros e algumas cadeiras.<p>

- Aqui é muito bonito – Falou realmente maravilhada com o lugar.  
>- Hn.<p>

O pôr do sol só deixava o lugar mais lindo, o casamento tinha sido bem cedo, e terminou cedo também.

Colocou a toalha encima de uma das cadeiras, ficando apenas com o biquíni, na verdade sentiu vergonha por o Sasuke ver ela desta forma, mas ignorou e deu um mergulho na piscina.  
>Nadou um pouco, a água estava ótima, sorriu mentalmente, adorava piscinas, por isso na casa de seus pais tinha uma enorme. Subiu até a superfície e viu o Sasuke mergulhando próximo a ela.<p>

- A água está ótima – Sorriu quando ele colocou a cabeça para fora da água.  
>- Tem razão – Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para cima. Deus como ele era sexy.<br>- Então... quer brincar? – Falou, mas se arrependeu, sua pergunta não tinha malícia, mas ele poderia achar que sim.  
>- De quê ?- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.<br>- Ah... sei lá, de bola, de falar debaixo da água – Sorriu boba, brincava assim com Naruto e Tenten quando eles estavam na piscina, mesmo sendo bobo.  
>- Falar debaixo da água? – Ele sorriu de lado – Não sabia que gostava s disso.<br>- Não sabe de nada sobre mim, nos conhecemos ontem – Sorriu.  
>- Tem razão.<br>- Sempre tenho – Falou sorrindo e mergulhou.

Começou a nadar por debaixo da água, a piscina era grande e razoavelmente funda, até encontrar o Sasuke vindo em sua direção da mesma forma, quando estavam quando batendo um com o outro subiram, ficando com os rostos bem aproximados.

- V-você até que nada bem – Falou corada pela proximidade.  
>- Essa é uma das muitas coisas que faço bem – Ele falou com um sorriso convencido antes de tomar seus lábios.<p>

Na verdade não queria ter correspondido, ele iria pensar o que? Quer dizer, haviam se conhecido ontem, não podiam estar aos beijos, mas como poderia resistir a isto? Sasuke apesar de ser ignorante e frio, sabia de alguma forma demonstrar sentimentos, só não sabia explicar como.

_[ Fora o fato de ele ser incrivelmente lindo, gostoso, cheiroso e maravilhoso  
>Inner: Sexy, mal, sarado, e ela já viu ele pelado<br>[Eu: Pois é, ela é tão sortuda ç.ç ]_

O beijo não era nada tímido da parte dele, pelo contrário, estava cheio de desejo,e ela não ficava muito atrás, não queria admitir mais o desejava também, sentiu as mãos urgentes dele percorrendo seu corpo, enquanto sua própria mão se mantinha na nuca dele, puxando levemente seus cabelos que agora estavam molhados. Até que finalmente se separaram por falta de ar. Ambos ofegantes.

- A-acho que nós deveríamos entrar e jantar – Falou a rosada sem jeito.  
>- Hn... parece que teremos uma longa lua de mel<br>- É, parece que sim – Falou sem encará-lo.

Sendo assim subiram pela escada que havia na piscina, ambos se enrolando em toalhas e andaram em direção a casa.

- Huum, já estou sentindo cheirinho de comida – Falou sorridente.  
>- É, a cozinheira daqui é muito boa – Ele falou esboçando um pequeno sorriso.<br>- Só pelo cheiro deu para perceber – Falou e saiu correndo em direção a casa.

Entrou pela porta de cozinha e deu de cara com uma senhora perto do fogão, tinha o rosto que lhe pareceu ser de uma pessoa simpática.  
>- Olá, sou Sakura – Falou sorrindo.<br>- Ah, oi Sakura-san, a janta está quase pronta, me chamo Sekai – A senhora falou sorrindo.  
>- Ah, prazer em conhecê-la Sekai-san, pelo cheiro sei que vou amar a janta, estou indo tomar um banho – Sorriu e saiu da cozinha.<p>

Estava parado olhando sua esposa sair do local, como ela conseguia ser tão simpática com pessoas que nem conhecia? Sorriu mentalmente, sua esposa sabia ser muito meiga e linda.

- Sasuke meu filho, sua esposa é um doce de pessoa – Ela falou sorrindo em direção a ele.  
>- É sim Sekai – Sorriu e foi abraçar a senhora, afinal ela cozinhava para os Uchihas a anos.<br>- Parabéns meu rapaz, tenho certeza que vocês vão ser felizes – Ela falou quando desfizeram o abraço.  
>- Hn... obrigado.<p>

Sendo assim saiu da cozinha, também precisava de um banho e tentar consertar seus pensamentos que estavam ficando meio pervertidos depois que dançou com a garota, afinal ela era realmente linda e meiga, e diferente de outras garotas.

Chegou a porta do quarto e abriu sem bater, felizmente – ou infelizmente – Sakura não estava pelada no meio do quarto, provavelmente já estava no banheiro tomando banho.

- Estou no quarto – Falou alto.  
>- Ah, já saiu do banho Sasuke, espere um pouco.<br>- Está bem, aah... Sakura, estou apertado, será que eu...- Parou devido a vergonha.

Sim, estava apertado, precisava usar o banheiro urgentemente, o Box que separava a ducha do resto do banheiro era transparente e ele sabia disto, mas realmente precisava usar o banheiro.

- Ora Sasuke, não dava para esperar? – Ouviu sua voz com um misto de raiva e vergonha.  
>- Não.<br>- Está bem, vem logo, mas não me olhe.  
>- Não é como se eu quisesse te ver pelada – Falou correndo e entrou no banheiro já abaixando a roupa.- Não me olhe também.<br>- C-claro – Olhou para ela, não resistiu, foi um impulso.

E o que viu foi uma garota pelada toda ensaboada e linda, olhando diretamente pro seu fiel amigo Fred, sim, deu um nome a seu membro.

- Achava que não iria olhar – Disse sorrindo, e riu mais ainda ao ver a reação da garota.  
>- Ora seu... você também olhou – Ela cruzou os braços.<br>- Mas foi sem querer, e você está olhando diretamente pro... Fred – Sorriu.  
>- Am?... E-eu... Fred? – Viu ela corar.<br>- Sim, geralmente nós homens damos nomes aos nossos fieis companheiros.  
>- Tarado – Ela virou de costas.<p>

A essa altura já havia terminado o que tinha vindo fazer no banheiro, e já tinha se vestido, fechou o vaso e sentou-se encima, era bom ver ela com raiva.

- Não deveria ter saído? – Ela falou ainda de costas.  
>- Prefiro ficar.<br>- Abusado – Ela se molhou tirando o sabonete do corpo.  
>- Já pegou a toalha ? – Falou. Sabia que não, a toalha estava pendurada longe do Box.<br>- Você poderia me dar? – Ela falou ainda de costas.  
>- Sim – Levantou e pegou a toalha indo entregar a ela.<br>- Obrigada – Falou quando pegou.  
>- Hn.<p>

Ele sabia que o casamento seria algo bem complicado apesar de estarem de dando melhor, Sakura era uma pessoa que dava certo com ele quando se falava de conversas, afinal, ele não era do tipo de pessoa que puxava assunto e permanecia em um, mas com ela era mais fácil conversar.

- Agora vou trocar de roupa no quarto e você pode tomar banho, e não pense que não estou com raiva, seu tarado – Ela falou saindo do Box enrolada.  
>- Ora, não precisa ficar com raiva, já te vi até com aquela camisola vermelha – Sorriu.<br>- Rum, você não passa de um tarado frio e calculista.  
>- Pois é, você não passar de uma mulher irritante que fala demais, mas ainda assim estamos casados.<br>- Acho que prefiro você calado – Ela sorriu.  
>- Sabe, prefiro ficar calado, mas é fácil manter uma conversa com você – Falou pensativo.<br>- Que bom Uchiha.  
>- Ótimo senhora Uchiha – Ele sorio.<p>

E assim ela foi pro quarto e eu comecei a me despir para poder tomar banho, realmente seria um bom casamento apesar de tudo se continuar assim, não que eu goste dela, mas também não odeio então...

-x-

**Notas da autora ( e talvez sua Inner )**

Bom, não teve hentai, eu sei, eu sei, lua de mel de tals, mas acho que ficaria estanho, eles se conheceram em um dia, casaram no outro, quero colocar o hentai na hora certo, espero que entendam !

_Inner: Eu não entendo, a Sakura já viu ele pelado, ele é lindo e viu ela de camisola, dormiram juntos por que tão um hentaizinho ?  
>Eu: Não vou discutir isto com você<br>Inner: Você mesma disse que gosta de hentai  
>Eu: Eu gosto, mas na hora certa, e acredito que não seja o caso<em>

_**Comentários talvez pervertidos sobre o capitulo**_

Geente, que é isso hein? O fred tinha que aparecer nesta fic, afinal uma fanfic minha com Sasuke e sem Fred é incompleta na minha humilde opinião.  
>Parece que o Sasuke é safadeenho<p>

_Inner: Sakura sem gosta kk  
>Eu: Eu não culpo ela, Sasuke é o mal caminho #kkk<br>_

Comentem ^^

Beijinhos de cereja:*


	6. Lua de mel  Na madrugada

Yo gente, aqui está mais capitulo novinho pra vocês, espero que gostem do capitulo por que eu amei escrever !

Eles ainda estão na lua de mel e muita coisa pode acontecer... ou não HAHA' ( sou mal ),então, vocês vão perceber que em uma parte do capitulo eu coloquei um fato verifico sobre mim, que vai ser em relação a banda que ela gosta, que é uma banda que eu gosto, fiz isso por que eu vou saber descrever melhor os sentimentos dela, e por que vai dar graça a fic, pois irá aparecer em outros capitulos !

Boa leitura !

**Capitulo 6 – Lua de mel - Na madrugada**

Já havia acabado o banho, imagens de uma certa rosada passaram pela sua cabeça, o que julgou normal, afinal ela tinha um corpo bonito, e ele era homem então não havia  
>Mal algum nisso.<p>

Trocou de roupa e desceu as escadas, já estava de noite, e iriam jantar agora para poder ir dormir, encontrou sua esposa no sofá da sala com fones de ouvido e olhos fechados.

- Quit playing games in my heeeeart, in myy heart - Ela cantarolava.  
>- Sakura, vamos jantar ? – Falou encarando ela quase sorrindo, como ela era engraçada cantando.<br>- Ah – Ela tirou os fones do ouvido sorrindo um pouco corada.  
>- Que música é essa?- Perguntou, realmente ficou curioso para saber.<br>- BACKSTREET BOOOOYS – Ela gritou e deu uns pulinhos histéricos.  
>- Ah – Olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada.<br>- Eu amo eles, principalmente o Brian, AAAAAAA – E ela voltou a pular.  
>- Brian? – Sorriu um pouco – O que ele tem de tão bom ? – Sentou-se no sofá.<br>- Ah... Ele é lindo, olhos azuis, loiro, forte, engraçado, e lindo – Notou que ela ficava diferente quando falava desse Brian, não gostou muito mas ignorou.

- Sabe, você acabou de descrever o Naruto, fora a parte de ser lindo- Ficou encarando ela.  
>- O Naruto é lindo mesmo, mas não chega nem aos pés de Brian.<br>- Hn, e eu? – Sorriu.  
>- Você é bonito também, mas ainda prefiro o Brian, ele tem um maxilar enorme.<br>- arg, ele nem sabe que você existe – Falou revirando os olhos.  
>- Ainda assim amo ele, só eu sei o quanto amo – Ela fechou a cara.<p>

**( obs: É o seguinte gente, o Brian é o meu ídolo sabe, eu coloquei isso na Sakura por que vai ser engraçado ela amando o Brian, quem sabe o Sasuke não fique enciumado? EEU AMO O BRIAN LITTRELL E ELE É MEU )**

_[ Inner: Ela tinha que por ele aqui –'_  
><em>Eu: A fic é minha então eu posso u_u ]<em>

- Coisa de adolescente Sakura, nem acredito que você mantém esse amor platônico.  
>- Sasuke, não fala assim tá ? Eu amo o Brian, vou continuar amando, e não quero você falando mal nem dele nem dos meus sentimentos por ele entendeu ? – Ela falou séria, nunca havia visto ela falar tão séria.<br>- Hn – Levantou – jantar agora.

E assim se retirou da sala se direcionando a cozinha, não conseguia acreditar que ela se sentia tão ofendida só por ele ter falado de alguém que nem sabe que ela existe, era ridículo.

Ela vinha logo atrás, ainda séria, sentaram-se na mesa onde a comida já estava servida e comeram em absoluto silencio.  
>Não queria falar com ela agora, ela era muito infantil por manter essa paixonite ridícula, iria proibir esses backstreet alguma coisa nessa casa, não era obrigado a ouvir aqueles idiotas.<p>

Estava com raivam odiava quando alguém falava isso do Brian não saber que ela existia, como se ela não soubesse, isso não muda nada, desde os 13 anos gostava dos backstreet boys, não iria deixar de gostar deles nunca.

Terminou de comer sem trocar ao menos uma palavra com o idiota do marido, ele teria que pedir desculpas pelo que falou, já bastava seu melhor amigo Naruto chamando os BSB ( backstreet boys ) de gays e xingando os mesmos, mas com Naruto era diferente, afinal ele era seu melhor amigo, e Sasuke era seu marido que ela conheceu no dia anterior ao casamento.

- Licença – Levantou-se da mesa e saiu da cozinha indo até o andar de cima, precisava dormir.  
>- Hn.<p>

Subiu as escadas calmamente e chegou ao quarto suspirando, iria procurar uma roupa para dormir, sendo Mikoto que arrumou suas malas sentia um pouco de medo.  
>Foi até o guarda-roupa e começou a procurar, até que encontrou uma camisa do Naruto que havia lhe dado a algum tempo, sorriu com a lembrança.<p>

- Esse Naruto – Falou sozinha, se despindo.

Sendo assim colocou a camisa masculina que havia ganhado do baka do seu melhor amigo, amava muito Naruto, a sua amizade era realmente importante.  
>Se dirigiu até a cama, deitando-se lá olhando pro teto, seus pensamentos vagavam, pensava em como sua vida havia mudado em apenas um dia.<p>

Pensava no seu maior sonho, ir num show dos backstreet boys, e em como o idiota do Sasuke havia falado com ela a respeito dos seus ídolos. Suspirou.

Ouviu a porta se abrir lentamente, sem dúvida era seu marido idiota, estava zangada com ele, não gostava quando as pessoas falavam aquelas coisas, podia ser até infantil de sua parte, mas não gostava.

- Hn... de quem é essa camisa ? – Ouviu sua voz hesitante.  
>- Não interessa – Sentou-se na cama cruzando os braços.<br>- Hn, interessa sim, sou seu marido – Ele sentou-se também.  
>- Naruto me deu, não que eu realmente deva explicações a você, mas enfim – Olhou pro lado.<br>- Hn, já foi num show daqueles Backstreet alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou quaase sorrindo.  
>- Não, meu pai nunca deixou eu ir – Falou triste.<br>- Hn.  
>Ele levantou-se da cama e foi em direção ao guarda-roupa, e começou a tirar a camisa, como ele era perfeito, não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo dele.<p>

- Ah, você vai trocar de roupa na minha frente? – Perguntou um pouco corada.  
>- Ué, você sabe como é um homem pelado, não vai ver nada que já não tenha visto –<p>

Começou a tirar a bermuda que vestia ficando apenas com uma cueca boxer vermelha o que fez com que ela corasse ainda mais.

- Baka – Virou-se para não ter que ficar olhando ele trocar de roupa.

Depois de poucos minutos ele sentou-se no colchão ao seu lado bocejando, ambos tiveram um dia realmente longo, tudo que precisavam agora era uma boa noite de sono.

- Boa noite – Falou dando uma ultima olhada no marido que agora vestia uma calça de moletom.  
>- Hn – Ele deitou-se fechando os olhos e suspirando.<p>

Estava fazendo um certo frio esta noite, ele parecia já estar dormindo, sorte que o cobertor era bem quente,estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça o que fez com que seu sono demorasse um pouco para chegar, depois de alguns minutos finalmente conseguiu dormir.

Acordou um pouco atordoada, olhou para o lado e viu o Sasuke ainda dormindo, nem parecia o Sasuke arrogante que conhecia, quando estava dormindo ele mantinha uma expressão doce e calma o que a fez sorrir.

Levantou-se vagarosamente da cama para não acordá-lo, iria comer alguma coisa, geralmente acordava de madrugada para comer.

Foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou um roupão cor-de-rosa que encontrou dentro, e colocou o mesmo. Logo depois foi dando passos silenciosos para fora do quarto, não queria acordar ninguém.

Começou a abrir a porta lentamente, o que não evitou que fizesse um barulho chato, não tão alto, mas ainda assim poderia acordar o Sasuke.

- Droga – Sussurrou.  
>- S-sakura? – Olhou em direção a cama e viu ele com os olhos entreabertos em sua direção.<br>- Shii, só vou comer alguma coisa, desculpa te acordar, volta a dormir – Sussurrou para ele.  
>- N-não, também vou – Ele sentou e jogou o lençol para o lado.<br>- Não precisa – Disse com a voz baixa e levemente zangada com a teimosia dele.  
>- Eu quero comer algo – Levantou-se e aproximou-se dela.<br>- Ta certo – E ambos desceram as escadas.

Estava escuro o que a assustava, afinal morria de medo do escuro, mas não falou nada a ele, ele na precisava saber de suas fraquezas. E não estava sozinha.

Finalmente chegaram na cozinha e ele acendeu a luz fazendo com que ficasse mais calma. Ficou olhando pro nada por algum tempo, o que iriam comer? Pensou até que veio a idéia, chocolate de panela, afinal ela adorava.

- Sasuke, vou fazer chocolate de panela – Falou animada e viu o moreno a encarar com um meio sorriso.  
>- Ah, então tá certo, vou pegar as coisas e você faz – Dizendo isso ele foi pegar os ingredientes no armário.<p>

Depois de ele ter pego os ingredientes ela começou a fazer o chocolate, era bem rápido, o que iria demorar um pouco seria só esperar ficar gelado.

Depois de feito colocou a panela na geladeira para esfriar e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que haviam ali, sendo imitada pelo moreno.

- Adooro chocolate – Falou sorridente.  
>- Hn – Ele olhou pro teto pensativo.<br>- Você não pode sair espalhando que eu acordo de madrugada para comer ta? – Falou sorrindo.  
>- Hn, ta certo – Ele sorriu um pouco. – Só vou contar ao Naruto.<br>- Ah não, ele vai espalhar pra todo mundo, e todos vão me chamar de... sei lá.. doida – Sorriu novamente,  
>- Ah Sakura, é normal as pessoas fazerem isso, e todos nós sabemos que você é doida – Ele deu de ombros.<br>- Nem sou, vou espalhar então sobre Fred – Ela piscou sorrindo.  
>- Você não faria isso, pois vai ter que contar que ficou olhando pra ele – Ele abriu um sorriso maior com o pensamento.<br>- Rum, seu tarado.  
>- Não sou eu que fico olhando as partes intimar das pessoas.<br>- Mas você me viu tomar banho – Ela falou teimosa.  
>- Não tive culpa de estar apertado.<br>- Ta ta, vou ver se o chocolate já está bom – Levantou-se e foi até a geladeira retirando o panela de lá que estava com uma colher de pau dentro.-Huuum está perfeito – Disse passando a língua na colher.  
>- Me dá – Ele disse sorrindo, ela se melou toda para lamber a colher.<p>

Sendo assim ela se aproximou dele e puxou uma cadeira colocando de frente para a que ele estava sentado, sentando-se também.  
>Ele já havia pegado uma colher e colocou a mesma dentro da panela pegando uma boa quantidade de chocolate e levando a boca.<p>

- Eii, você ta comendo muito – Ela fez bico e enfiou a colher de pau enorme dentro da panela pegando chocolate e lambendo a parte da frente da colher.  
>- Sakura Sakura – Ele falava sorrindo da atitude infantil da esposa.<br>- Que? – Ela pegou a colher e melou a ponta do nariz dele de chocolate.  
>- Ora sua... – Ele pegou a colher e fez o mesmo com ela, mas melou sua bochecha.<br>- Paara, é pra comer não pra melar – Ela sorriu e colocou o dedo na ponta do nariz dele, fazendo o mesmo ficar bem tenso, tirou o chocolate que tinha na ponta do nariz dele e passou o dedo na boca.  
>- Huuum – Ela sorrio e piscou o olho para ele que sorriu também.<br>- Ah... então nada de desperdícios. – Ele levou o dedo ao rosto dela, e fez a mesma coisa que ela, retirando o chocolate que tinha em seu rosto e passando a língua no dedo depois.  
>- Ah... tem algum filme que nós possamos assistir enquanto comemos ? – Ela levantou-se da cadeira.<br>- Tem sim – Ele levantou-se.

Ambos se encaminharam para a sala da casa, onde tinha uma televisão enorme, e um armário com vários DVD's, Ela sentou-se no sofá e ficou esperando o moreno escolher o filme, o que não demorou.

- Aqui – Ele levantou o DVD em sua direção.  
>- Hn... é o que ? Comédia? –Ela deu um sorriso.<br>- Não, terror – Ele sorriu.  
>- Ah – Se ajeitou no sofá.<p>

Odiava filmes de terror, sempre teve medo, desde pequena, dava preferência a ver filmes de suspense, com um assassino em série, mas terror não, morria de medo do escuro, e tudo piorou quando Sai, Naruto e Hinata a fizeram assistir Atividade Paranormal.

- Que foi? Tem medo? – Ele sorriu de canto.  
>- N-não, qual o nome do filme? – Ela perguntou tensa.<br>- A sétima vítima, o filme é antigo, mas Itachi disse que é muito bom.  
>- Deixe-me ver a capa – Falou estirando uma das mãos, e o moreno colocou o DVD na mesma.<br>- Se você tem medo do escuro prepare-se, vai ter mais ainda – Ela começou a ler – E se não tem, vai passar a ter – Ele suspirou.  
>- Hn, acho que vamos passar a ter hein? – Ele pegou o DVD e colocou no aparelho, sentando-se ao lado da rosada logo após.<p>

Durante o começo do filme não teve tanto medo, mas a medida que o terror começava ficava mais assustada, afastou-se para ainda mais perto do moreno sem nem perceber.  
>- Cara, os demônios matam no escuro olha – Ele falou sem tirar os olhos da tela.<br>- Ah – Agarrou o braço forte do moreno e colocou o rosto em seu ombro fechando os olhos.  
>- Sakura? Que foi? – Ele perguntou desviando a antenção do filme.<br>- E-eu tenho medo desses tipos de filme, pronto falei – Ela falou olhando diretamente para os olhos do moreno, que por mais incrível que pareça estava compreensivo.  
>- Por que não me falou ? – Ele passou a mão no cabelo dela, fazendo-a sentir alguns arrepios.<br>- Ah Sasuke-kun, olha minha idade – Ela deu um meio sorriso.  
>- Ta, vamos tirar o filme então – Ele falou dando um pequeno sorriso.<br>- Não, já começamos, vamos terminar.  
>- Hn – E ele despausou o filme.<p>

Quando o filme terminou ficou com mais medo do que já estava, Sasuke desligou a televisou deixando o local escuro, ah tinha esquecido de dizer que também tinha medo do escuro.

- Vem Sakura, segura minha mão que a gente sobe – Ele ofereceu.  
>- H-hai – Segurou a mão do moreno, o que a fez se sentir mais segura.<p>

Quando chegaram ao quarto ambos foram escovar os dentes, pois havia comido chocolate, depois se dirigiram a cama.

- Boa noite – Ela falou quando se cobriu.  
>- Hn – Ele virou-se para desligar o abajur.<br>- Sasuke-kun, deixa ligado – Pediu corando levemente.  
>- Não consigo dormir com a luz acesa, mas estou aqui com você, pode segurar minha mão. –Falou isso pegando a mão da rosada fazendo carinho na mesma.<br>- Obrigada Sasuke, você está sendo muito gentil comigo – Sorriu agradecida pelo gesto do moreno.  
>- Por nada – Ele sorriu.<br>- Sabe, você nem sorria, não falava comigo e agora está sendo tão gentil – Falou olhando para ele, que estava com o rosto virado em sua direção.  
>- Na verdade nem eu sei por que – Sorriu sem graça – Só quem conhece essa minha versão é minha mãe – Desviou o olhar do dela.<br>- Obrigada – Levou o rosto em direção ao dele e beijou seu rosto.  
>- Hn – Ele desviou o olhar novamente levemente corado.<br>- Boa noite.

Sendo assim ambos pegaram no sono com o tempo, estavam de mãos dadas, mas assim que adormeceu a rosava inconscientemente abraçou o moreno, que pareceu ficar até mais a vontade com a proximidade.

_[ inconscientemente hein? Rum, essa Sakura acha que me engana._  
><em>Inner: Isso foi bem consciente na minha opinião, ela nem é malandra.<em>  
><em>Eu: #kkk eu vou fazer isso quando for dormir com o Sasuke ou com o Kiba-kun agora <em>  
><em>Inner: você ta dormindo com eles ? :S<em>  
><em>Eu: SÓ DORMINDO u_u por enquanto HAHA' ]<em>

Lembra de ter tido sonhos, estranhamente sonhos com um certo moreno de olhos pretos, que estranhamente dava uma sensação de segurança, esse casamento promete

**Algumas observações da autora ( e talvez sua Inner )**

Então gente, mais uma vez nada de hentai no capitulo, isso é pelo mesmo motivo do anterior, continuo achando cedo demais.

_Inner: Ah VÁ, coloca logo esse hentai que eu tô doida pra ver o Fred em ação  
>Eu: Por favor Inner, não fale essas coisas u_u<br>Inner: Quer que eu conte o que eu ouvi ontem?  
>Eu: A-am ?<br>Inner: Você saaabe  
>Eu: u_u<br>Sasuke: Achi melhor você ficar quieta Inner ò_ó  
>Inner do Sasuke: Ah, eu vou acabar contando, não fale assim da Inner da Sawako u_u<br>Sasuke e Sawako : CALA A BOOOCA *tijoladas nos inner *_

****Comentários talvez pervertidos sobre o capitulo :**_**__**_**

Geente, parece que ta rolando um clima entre os dois e a coisa ta esquentando, esse medo da Sakura foi BEEM oportuno, afinal dormir agarradinha com o Sasuke-kun é tudo de bom

Okaay Okaaay... talvez o proximo capitulo saia com mais rápidez gente, por que estou de férias !

Beijinhos de cereja :*


	7. Lua de mel  Que os jogos comecem

_Yoo gente linda que eu tanto amo *-*_

_Bom, aqui está mais um capitulo lindo pra vocês, ainda estão na lua de mel, muita coisa pode acontecer com esses dois #HAHA_

**Boa leitura !**

**Capitulo 7 – Lua de mel – Que os jogos comecem**

Acordou sentindo o sol em seu rosto, uma sensação ótima na sua opinião, notou que Sasuke ainda dormia, levantou-se vagarosamente, tentando não acordá-lo.

Saiu da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal, quando saiu do banheiro deu de cara com um Sasuke sentado na cama com o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal. O que a fez sorrir.

- Bom dia – Sorriu indo até ele.  
>- Hn – Ele passou a mão no rosto.<br>- Vou descer e ajudar no café – Falou já saindo do quarto.

Estava vestindo um roupão cor-de-rosa, desceu as escadas vagarosamente, e a medida que se dirigia a cozinha sentia um cheirinho ótimo de comida.

- Ohayo Sekai-san – Falou quando avistou a senhora.  
>- Ah, bom dia Sakura-san – Disse com um sorriso.<br>- Vim ajudar no café, tem algo que eu possa fazer? – Perguntou ficando ao lado da mulher.  
>- Na verdade não, já terminei, poderia só me ajudar a colocar a mesa – Sekai sorriu.<br>- Claro – Foi em direção ao armário pegando as coisas.

Foi colocando tudo na mesa de acordo com os comandos de Sekai, apesar de ter crescido com essas coisas de etiqueta não sabia colocar a mesa dessa forma.

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa com a Sekai avistou Sasuke se aproximando, ele não parecia estar muito mal-humorado, só com sono, também passaram a madrugada comendo chocolate. Sorriu mentalmente lembrando.

O Sasuke que ela conheceu aos poucos estava se soltando com ela, conversava mais, sorria constantemente até, o que era muito bom, pois o Sasuke que conheceu era muito chato e antipático.

- Bom dia de novo dorminhoco – Falou sorrindo e recebeu um sorriso de canto como resposta.  
>- Bom dia pra vocês – Ele falou acenando para Sekai.<br>- Ora Sasuke, até parece que não dormiu de noite, que sono é esse? – Sekai falou sorrindo da cara de sono dele.  
>- É... –Ele corou um pouco.<br>- Bom, aproveitem o café, com licença. – Ela disse saindo do cômodo.

Os dois comeram em silêncio, preferiu não puxar assunto com o moreno, iria deixar ele acordar de vez.

O café estava uma delicia, logo logo a lua de mel acabaria e ambos iriam voltar para casa. Será que a casa deles mesmo estaria pronta ou iria morar com os pais dele?

Terminou o café e ficou observando o moreno comer, esperando o mesmo acabar para ver o que iriam fazer hoje, aos poucos ele foi acordando mais.

- O café estava uma delícia, e a Sekai é um doce de pessoa – Comentou quando ele acabou de comer.  
>- Hn – Ele colocou o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na mão.<br>- O que vamos fazer hoje? – Ficou encarando o moreno.  
>-Ah... não sei, que tal um jogo? – Ele sorriu um pouco.<br>- Que tipo de jogo? – Arqueou a sobrancela, o sorriso dele tinha uma pontada de malícia.  
>- Bom, o jogo nós escolhemos, tem vários, mas tem uma coisa – Ele continuou com o sorriso no rosto.<br>- Que coisa? – Perguntou temendo a resposta.  
>- Gosto de apostas.<br>- Apostas? Na verdade também gosto – Era verdade, amava apostas, pois era muito competitiva.  
>- Ótimo, pensei em peças de roupa – Ele sorriu mais ainda.<br>-Ro-roupas? – Se endireitou na cadeira.  
>- Sim, vem, vamos até a sala de jogos – Ele levantou da cadeira e começou a se retirar do cômodo.<p>

Foram andando até chegar na enorme sala de jogos, tinha de tudo, sinuca, uma mesa para damas e xadrez, umas máquinas, uma mesa de totó, de tudo.

- O que vamos jogar? – Perguntou sentando-se em uma poltrona que havia lá.  
>- Pensei em the king of figthers – Ele sorriu.<br>- Ótimo, eu amo esse jogo, vou ganhar com certeza- Sorriu convicta do que falava, era fera no jogo.  
>- Então está combinado, cada partida perdida uma peça de roupa tirada – Ele sorriu.<br>- Tirar a roupa? mas que idéia essa sua Sasuke – Falou um pouco zangada.  
>-Achei que era boa no jogo, por que está com medo? – Ele sorriu sínico.<br>- Ótimo, que os jogos comecem – Falou sorrindo confiante.

Ambos foram até a maquina que havia lá, e se prepararam para começar, Ela só gostava de usar personagens feminina, então escolheu Mai, Athena e Blue Mary, ele escolheu Leona, Kyo Kusanagi e Clark.

Era o the king of figther 99, já era acostumada com o jogo no vídeo game, mas não era tão acostumada na maquina, apesar de ter jogado algumas vezes com Naruto e Sai.

- Bom, vou vestir uma roupa antes – Falou quando já estavam prestes a começar.  
>- Am? – Ele a olhou desconfiado.<br>- Sasuke, eu só estou de roupão, tenho que ir vestir algo.  
>- Hn – Ele foi em direção a poltrona e sentou-se.<p>

Sendo assim ela saiu do local se dirigindo ao quarto, chegando lá, retirou o roupão e foi procurar algo para vestir, pegou um short, uma blusa, um par de meias e colocou sandálias, agora sim estava pronta para jogar.

Desceu as escadas e se dirigiu a sala de jogos, onde Sasuke estava esperando calmamente sentado na poltrona.

- Pronto – Falou á caminhando para a máquina.  
>- Então vamos – Ele disse indo até lá.<p>

Sendo assim ambos começaram a jogar, ao contrário do que o moreno pensava jogava muito bem, mas ele não ficava atrás, ele jogava muito bem também, ambos lutavam perfeitamente bem, apesar de uma disputa acirrada, Sasuke venceu a primeira partida.

- Ah, parabéns – Falou corando.  
>- Hn – Ele cruzou os braços e ficou a encarando.<p>

Suspirou. E começou tirando uma das sandálias e colocando de lado, Sasuke parecia feliz e desapontado ao mesmo tempo.

- Tem que tirar o par – Ele falou com os braços cruzados.  
>- Por quê? – Perguntou teimosa.<br>- Por que sim, é um par de sandálias, e digo o mesmo quando dor tirar as meias – Ele falou.  
>- Arg – Tirou a sandália que faltava.<p>

E outra partida começou, a disputa estava como a anterior, bem acirrada, mas com o ultimo personagem que no caso era Mai, conseguiu vencer ele.

- UHU – Deu um pulinho feliz.  
>- Sorte – Ele disse cruzando os braços.<br>- Não, é porque eu sei jogar, aceite a derrota – Ela falou sorrindo.  
>- Hn – Tirou as chinelas que calçava.<br>- Bom, quando for pra tirar a roupa vai ter que dançar – Ele disse.  
>- Que? – Olhou pasma para ele.<br>- É, o notebook está aqui, eu coloco alguma música de Britney que é bom pra dançar no seu caso – Ele sorriu.  
>- Não sei dançar Britney, eu nem gosto desse tipo de música – Falou cruzando os braços.<br>- Mas é para dançar, então tem que ser.  
>- Tá.<p>

Jogaram mais três partidas Sasuke perdeu uma e tirou as meias que ele vestia, o que gerou discussão pois anteriormente ele havia reclamado das suas, mas acharam melhor continuar o jogo sem brigar, e ela perdeu duas, tirando as meias e agora iria tirar a blusa.  
>- Droga – Falou emburrada.<br>- HAHA – Sasuke foi até a poltrona e sentou-se pegando o notebook, até que a música começou.

One, two, tree da Britney, então começou a se movimentar de acordo com a música, começando a tirar a blusa lentamente. Mexia o quadril lentamente de um lado para o outro, percebeu um Sasuke rígido a encarando, ele parecia estar paralizado o que a fez sorrir.

Depois que tirou completamente a blusa começou a se aproximar dele e colocou a clusa em volta do seu pescoço, sentando-se em seu colo.

- Acha que fui bem para uma iniciante – Sussurrou no ouvido do moreno.  
>-S-sim – Sorriu com a resposta dele.<p>

Levantou-se e percebeu que o Fred havia se animado com a brincadeira dela, o que a fez corar um pouco mas ao mesmo tempo sorrir com o pensamento, isso significava que Sasuke se sentia atraído fisicamente por ela.

- Vamos jogar mais? – Sorriu indo até a máquina.  
>- Hn – Ele levantou se fez o mesmo.<p>

Jogaram mais duas partidas, mas o Sasuke parecia não estar tão concentrado por isso acabou que ele perdeu as duas.

- Vai ter que tirar duas peças – Ela sorriu e vou até a poltrona pegando o notebook para escolher a música.  
>- Hn – Ele ficou em pé esperando.<br>- Sabe, acho que eu vou procurar uma dos Backstreet boys – Sorriu.  
>- Nada disso, aposto que não tem músicas que dê pra dançar.<br>- Claro que tem, vou colocar undone, acho super sexy – Sorriu com o pensamento.  
>- Que seja – Ele falou esperando, e finalmente colocou a música.<p>

O moreno começou a se movimentar lentamente, e começou a retirar a camisa no mesmo ritmo, ele tinha um corpo perfeito, ele dançava sensualmente de acordo com as batidas da músicas, até que ele se aproximou e segurou sua mão, colocando-a em seu abdomem, o que a fez gelar, já estava bom demais ela só observando quanto mais tocando esse corpo perfeito?

Depois ele se afastou um pouco para começar a retirar a calça de moletom que vestia, e fez isso lentamente junto com a música, estava hipnotizada com a beleza dele, e a música só ajudava mais, amava essa música, e estava gostando mais ainda.

Ele terminou de tirar a calça e jogou de lado, pegou a blusa do chão e estirou a mão para ela que pegou por um impulso, ele puxou-a para si e a envolveu com a blusa, dançando junto com ela, roçando os corpos, a essa altura ela já estava fora de si, podia sentir Fred animado em sua coxas.

- Tá... acho que devemos jogar mais agora né? – Falou saindo dos braços dele.  
>- Claro – Ele foi até a maquina e ficou a esperando.<p>

Como ele era lindo, estava apenas com uma boxer preta e ela com um sutiã preto e de short jeans.

Jogaram mais uma partida que foi realmente acirrada, estava um pouco desconcentrada mais ainda assim conseguiu jogar, ele parecia estar da mesma forma. No final das contas acabou perdendo.

- Sua vez – ele foi até a poltrona sentando-se.  
>- Tá, mas essa é a ultima, pois é a ultima peça que posso tirar, não vou ficar pelada, nem você.<br>- Está bem, vou colocar a música –Ele falou e colocou Gimme more da Britney.

A música era mais sensual que a outra, sendo assim começou a mexer o quadril de acordo com a música, e desceu até o chão subindo logo depois, ainda sem tirar o short, mexeu o dedo indicador em direção a ele, chamando-o, e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de ir em sua direção.

Pegou as mãos dele e começou a passá-las em seu corpo, lentamente, a essa altura ambos estavam tirando uma casquinha. Então ela começou a retirar o short lentamente.

- Você não quer tirar pra mim? – Falou com uma voz rouca, ainda dançando.

Sendo assim o moreno começou a retirar o short dela, depois que tirou jogou o mesmo em um canto qualquer do cômodo, ela podia ver a excitação do moreno, seus olhos continham um desejo imenso.

- Acabamos o jogo – Falou surpreendendo-se em como sua voz saiu sensual.  
>- Sim – Ele falou com o rosto próximo ao seu.<p>

Logo ele cortou a distancia que existia entre os dois, tomando seus lábios em um beijo cheio de desejo de ambas as partes, sua mãos envolviam o pescoço do moreno, enquanto as mãos dele percorriam todo seu corpo.

- Hn... Sasuke-kun, não devíamos fazer isso aqui – Falou entre os beijos.  
>- Sakura, você... me deixou – Ele começou, beijando seu pescoço – Louco... por favor.<br>- Hn... Sasuke – Arfou devido ao prazer que sentia.

Na verdade já tinha experiência com isso, afinal antes dele havia namorado o Kiba, que era lindo e tão quente quanto o Sasuke, cada um tinha uma beleza diferente.

- Que? – Ele falou antes de tomar seus lábios novamente.  
>- Aqui não – Falou e ele finalmente voltou a si, dando um último selinho nela.<br>- Desculpe-me, eu me descontrolei – Ele encarou o chão.

Não pôde deixar de notar o membro do rapaz completamente ereto, o que só fez deixá-la excitada, mas preferiu ignorar.

- Ah... É, parece que o Fred gosta de mim – Sorriu corada.  
>- Gosta muito – Ele sorriu.<br>- Vem, vamos subir e se vestir, depois temos que almoçar – Ela sorriu e foi pegar sua roupa antes de subirem.  
>- Certo.<p>

**Comentários talvez pevertidos -**

_Geente, a coisa ta ficando cada vez mais quente, eu se fosse a Sakura viu ? sei nãao, eu faria uma boa ação ao Fred u_u_

_Inner: e depois eu sou a safada_

_Eu: E é msmo !_

_Espero que tenham gostado, façam seus comentários tá ?_

**beijinhos de cereja :***


	8. Lua de mel  Desejos

Bom gente, aqui está mais um esperado capitulo novinho para vocês, eu sei que demorou um pouco, mas realmente acho que irá valer a pena !

Nesse não vai ter nenhuma foto ou vídeo, mas eu amei escrevê-lo !

Boa leitura !

-x-

**Capitulo 8 – Lua de mel - Desejos**

Ambos subiram até o quarto, o moreno sempre calado, e resolveu que não iria ser ela a quebrar o silêncio, seu coração batia forte devido ao que quase aconteceu.

Entraram no quarto e ela pegou uma toalha e um vestido, indo direto para o banheiro, precisava relaxar e tentar esquecer um pouco o que aconteceu na sala de jogos.

Entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro, molhando-se com água quente, era tudo que precisava, fechou os olhos sentindo a água passar pelo seu corpo, o que lembrou as mão do moreno que provavelmente estava sentado na cama esperando ela. Não conseguia parar de pensar nisso, mas ignorou, era normal, afinal ele era muito atraente, e é lógico que sentia atração física por ele.

Depois que terminou o banho, se enxugou e vestiu a roupa que havia levado ao banheiro, saindo de lá apenas com as madeixas rosa despenteadas, viu ele lançar um olhar de canto para ela e logo apás levantar-se da cama.

- Eu vou pentear meu cabelo e desço, vou estar na sala esperando para almoçarmos – Quebrou o silencio, afinal ele não iria falar mesmo.  
>- Hn – E ele entrou no banheiro.<p>

Penteou o cabelo e se perfumou, calçou uma sandália e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas em direção a sala. Sentou-se no sofá e cruzou as pernas, foi quando o telefone começou a tocar.

- Alô? – Falou confusa, só quem estava aqui era ela e seu marido, então fez por bem atender.  
>- Sakura? – Ouviu a voz familiar, reconheceria essa voz de qualquer lugar, logo abriu um sorriso.<br>- Kiba-kun, como você está? Quando tempo – Falou animada, ele era seu ex-namorado, mas falava com ele normalmente, pois ainda eram grandes amigos.  
>- Ah Sakura, estava morrendo de saudades de você, cheguei de viagem ontem e soube das novidades – Pôde ouvir um sorriso do rapaz.<br>- Que bom que voltou – Sorriu.  
>- Sakura, você casou, eu não esperava isso.<br>- Que ? Ta achando que eu iria ficar encalhada? – Sorriu.  
>- Não, mas você casou, só faz 5 meses que acabamos e eu sai do pais.<br>- Na verdade eu também não estou acreditando, olha, depois nós combinamos que nos encontrar pessoalmente pra eu te explicar melhor o que aconteceu – Falou.  
>- Ótimo, precisamos conversar mesmo, estou morrendo de saudades de você rosinha – Ouviu o sorriso dele.<br>- Ah também estou com saudades, e o Akamaru? – Perguntou referindo-se ao cachorro do rapaz.  
>- Ah ele ta aqui do lado... Akamaru ela falou de você... AUAU – Ouviu o rapaz falando com o cachorro, achava super fofo o jeito como o cachorro agia com ele.<br>- Owwn, ele falou comigo ó – Sorriu.  
>- É ele te ama, ainda não superou a separação – Ele sorriu.<br>- Ah, eu casaria com ele se pudesse – Sorriu.  
>- Com quem está falando Sakura? – Ouviu a voz de Sasuke e olhou para o rapaz que não parecia nada feliz.<br>- Kiba-kun, vou desligar depois nos falamos hai? – Fez um gesto para Sasuke esperar.  
>- Ah tá bom Sah-chan, estou louco pra te ver de novo, beijos te amo viu? – Ele falou sorrindo.<br>- Ah eu também te amo – Corou olhando para Sasuke – Tchau – Desligou.

Sasuke olhava para ela realmente parecendo zangado, até entendia um pouco, era seu marido, não que ela quisesse, mas ainda assim ele era. Mas quando disse que amava Kiba, era como amigo, e o rapaz também, o namoro não deu certo, mas eles continuaram se falando, e ele era praticamente seu melhor amigo, se não contasse com o Naruto.

- Kiba? – Sasuke sentou-se na poltrona em frente a que ela estava.  
>- Ah, ele é um amigo – Corou um pouco.<br>- E você parece gostar muito dele – Ele ficou olhando para ela.  
>- Gosto sim... vamos almoçar – Ela levantou-se indo em direção a cozinha.<p>

Afinal não devia explicações a ele, nem estavam casados por vontade própria, se ela quisesse mesmo ter algo com Kiba poderia pois esse casamento idiota era uma farsa.

Sentou-se na mesa, que já estava pronta, viu o Sasuke sentar em frente a ela, e o almoço foi assim, nenhuma palavra trocada, apenas comeram.

Quando terminou ficou na mesa esperando pelo moreno, não iria revolver nada se ficasse sem falar com o rapaz.

- O que vamos fazer de tarde? – Perguntou encarando ele.  
>-Não sei, podemos ver um filme – Ele finalmente falou algo.<br>- Hn... pode ser – Sorriu.

Então ele terminou de almoçar e ambos subiram até o quarto, ele foi escovar os dentes e ela foi olhar os filmes que tinham no quarto, até que ele voltou.

- Ah, escolhe o filme que eu vou escovar os dentes – Falou indo até o banheiro que havia no quarto e escovou os dentes.  
>- Quer o que ? Suspense? Comédia? Terror... – Ouviu ele falar e sentou-se na cama.<br>- Suspense – Sorriu.  
>- Hai – Ele pegou um filme e colocou no aparelho de DVD, indo sentar-se ao seu lado na cama depois.<p>

_( A rosa negra, é um ótimo filme, apesar de ser antigo (y) )_

A tarde estava fria, estão cada um pegou um lençol para se cobrir, e ficaram assistindo o filme, que era muito bom na verdade, adorava filmes de suspense, só não gostava de terror.  
>Mas era típicos de filmes de suspense aqueles sustos do nada, em um deles agarrou o braço do moreno, que apenas deu um sorriso de canto. E finalmente o filme acabou.<p>

- Nossa, adorei – Sorriu olhando para ele.  
>-É muito bom – Ele olhou para ela.<br>- Nossa lua de mel ta acabando – Ela sorriu.  
>- Hn.<br>- Foi bem legal, a gente conseguiu se conhecer um pouco – Falou olhando para ele.  
>- Hn... descobri que você sabe jogar The king of figthers, mas eu sou melhor – Ele sorriu de canto.<br>- E eu descobri que você sabe seduzir dançando – Sorriu.  
>- É, você também não foi nada mal – Ele piscou sorrindo.<br>- Estou feliz que estamos nos dando bem – Falou séria dessa vez.  
>- Tem razão, casar com uma irritante e não se dá bem com ela deve ser horrível.<br>- Vou ignorar o fato de você me chamar de irritante – Falou cruzando os braços.  
>- Como quiser – Ele sorriu de canto.<br>- Estou cansada – Deitou-se na cama, se cobrindo com o cobertor.  
>- Eu também – Ele deitou-se e puxou o cobertor dela se cobrindo também.<p>

Ficaram deitados um de frente para o outro, o que fazia seu coração disparar, ele era muito bonito, e só lhe vinha a cabeça o moreno dançando daquele jeito. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar devido aos pensamentos, e notou um sorriso dele.

- O que foi? – Falou olhando para ele ainda corada.  
>- Você nem consegue ficar perto de mim e fica desse jeito – Ele sorriu.<br>- Rum, eu consigo te deixar maluco se eu quiser – Falou convencida.  
>- Hn, sei – Ele sorriu.<br>- Consigo – Sentou-se na cama olhando para ele.  
>- já que diz – Ele sorriu novamente.<p>

Não queria entrar no jogo dele, é obvio que ele sabia que ela iria querer provar que estava falando.

- Não duvide de mim – Falou dando um pequeno sorriso.  
>- Duvido sim – Ele insistiu.<br>- tá certo.

Ela levantou-se e retirou o cobertor de ambos, jogando- os no chão, logo após subiu em cima do rapaz que estava deitado, colocando uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, ele por sua vez apenas deu um sorriso de canto.

- Vai ver do que sou capaz – Ela sussurrou um seu ouvido e deu uma mordida logo depois.

O moreno sentiu um forte arrepio com a mordida dela, mas permaneceu quieto, até que ela começou a beijar seu pescoço, um caminho de beijos que estavam só começando a enlouquecê-lo.  
>Ela parou os beijos e retirou a blusa, ficando apenas de sutiã, não tinha seios grandes, mas ainda assim gostou do que viu, o corpo dela era lindo, levou a mão até a cintura da mesma, fazendo-a sorrir maliciosamente.<p>

- Nada de mãos Sasuke-kun – Ela segurou a mão do moreno e retirou da sua cintura, deslizando pelo corpo, até chegar aos seios, deixando a mão do moreno lá por algum tempo.

Depois inclinou todo seu corpo sobre o dele e finalmente tomou seus lábios num beijo cheio de desejo, mordeu o lábio inferior do moreno, fazendo-o sorrir para ela.

Sentiu a excitação dele, pois estava em seu colo, logo esboçou um sorriso, afinal ela estava certa, conseguia deixá-lo excitado rápidamente, sendo assim ficou em pé, ainda com cada perna de um lado do corpo dele.

- Eu disse que consigo te deixar louco, e foi rapidinho – Ela sorriu saindo de cima dele e deitou-se do seu lado.  
>- Hai... consegue, já provou isso, agora vem cá – O Moreno segurou sua nuca e tomou seus lábios num beijo intenso.<p>

Ela por sua vez, colocou ambos os braços em volta do pescoço dele, seu coração batia forte, sentia uma atração enorme por ele, e ele parecia não estar muito atrás seu beijo era intenso e cheio de desejo.

Logo o moreno desceu sua mão, apertando um dos seios dela, fazendo-a arfar com o prazer que o toque dele a proporcionava, sentiu ele retirar seu sutiã e levas ambas as mãos aos seus seios, apenas continuou beijando o rapaz, afinal também o desejava, desceu as mãos até o corpo dele, e retirou sua camisa, logo começou a arranhá-lo o que só fazia ele ficar ainda mais excitado do que já estava.

Ele parou de beijar seus lábios, e desceu os beijos até seu pescoço, permaneceu com os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o prazer que ele podia lhe proporcionar, até que seus beijos desceram mais ainda, e ele começou a beijar um dos seus seios, fazendo-a deixar escapar o gemido de prazer.

Ele foi descendo uma das mãos e passou em sua intimidade, logo desceu novamente os beijos, por sua barriga, e foi retirando o resto de roupa que ela vestia, desceu ainda mais os beijos, até que ela sentiu a língua do rapaz em sua intimidade, o que a fez gemer um pouco alto, e pelo jeito motivou ele a continuar com aquilo, pois continuo passando a língua em sua intimidade, com uns movimentos um pouco rápidos, fazendo-a deixar escapar gemidos altos.

Ele parou e subiu novamente os beijos, fazendo um caminho até seus seios novamente, então ela puxou seu rosto, e beijou seus lábios, sentou-se fazendo-o se deitar, retirou o resto da roupa que ele vestia e começou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo para seu corpo, até finalmente chegar ao membro ereto do rapaz, e começou a passar a língua por toda a extensão do membro do rapaz, para depois começar a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, conseguindo arrancar alguns gemidos baixos dele, sorriu mentalmente, adorava saber que conseguia dar prazer a ele, continuou fazendo os movimentos de vai e vem até que ele finalmente chegou ao orgasmo.

Então ela parou e saiu do cima dele deitando-se do seu lado, com a cabeça em seu peito, ele sorriu de canto e passou a mão nos cabelos rosados dela.

- Também consegui te deixar louca – Ele falou com a respiração um pouco acelerada e sorriu.  
>- Hai – Ela sorriu em resposta.- Então, a lua de mel vai acabar já, e nossa tarde passou rápido com o filme... melhor irmos dormir, quando acordarmos jantamos – Ela falou com a respiração igualmente acelerada.<br>- Tá certo.

Sendo assim ambos foram dormir, ela demorou um pouco, pensando em como as coisas mudaram em pouquíssimos dias, realmente estava sendo uma ótima lua de mel.

-x-

**Ps da autora e talvez de sua Inner querida **

Bom gente, nada de hentai hein ? Mas foi um quase digamos assim, eu amei esse capitulo, Fred teve seus pequenos momentos de felicidade e é isso, Aguardem o hentai u.u

Inner: * se abanando * Aiai, esse foi tenso  
>Eu: Sem dúvida !<p>

-x-

**Comentários talvez pervertidos sobre o capitulo -**

Geente, o que foi isso ? A Sakura não é nada besta, isso ela já tinha planejado tudo, ela realmente não perde tempo, e o Sasuke-kun nem se fala, aah menina sortuda viu ?

Inner: É verdade, isso sim é oportunidade (y)

Espero que tenham gostado, façam seus comentários !

_**Beijinhos de cereja :***_


	9. Voltando para casa

**Bom gente. 15 dias... demorou hein ? Lá vamos nós as explicações, bom, eu só estou podendo ficar no pc finais de semana, daí já viu né ? Prometo que eu vou fazer de tudo para postar toda semana certo ?**

**Boa leitura !**

** ~~x~~**

**Capitulo 9 – Voltando para casa**

A lua de mel finalmente havia acabado, estava se aprontando para voltar para casa, estava feliz por ter conseguido se aproximar mais do marido, beeem mais na verdade, sentiu seu rosto esquentar com as lembranças de seus momentos com o moreno.

- Sakura, pegou tudo ? – O moreno apareceu na porta do quarto.  
>- Ah, hai Sasuke-kun – Ela sorriu apontando as malas.<br>- Ótimo – Ele entrou pegando as mesmas e foi saindo do quarto – Vamos.  
>- Hai – Disse sorrindo, e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atraz de si.<p>

Entraram no carro, Sekai iria trabalhar para eles, em sua nova casa, na verdade ficou feliz com a idéia por algum motivo, iria ter que parar com esses pensamentos, não queria se apaixonar por ele.

Durante todo o caminho ambos foram calados, as vezes ela comentava algo sobre a paisagem de onde passavam e ganhava um "Hn " como resposta, ele realmente sabia irritar.

- Vamos a nossa nova casa agora ou iremos falar com sua mãe? – Perguntou olhando pela janela.  
>- Vamos para nossa casa, provavelmente minha mãe vai estar lá ajeitando as coisas – Ele falou virando os olhos com um sorriso de canto.<br>- Ah bom – Sorriu também. A Mikoto era um amor de pessoa.

Foi quando sentiu seu celular tocar, olhou no visor e o nome lhe causou borboletas no estômago, parte por ser ele, e parte por estar do lado de Sasuke.

- Kiba-kun – Falou com uma voz um pouco animada.  
>- Sáh-chan... como está? Já voltou da lua-de-mel ? – Ouviu a voz grossa do rapaz, amava a voz dele.<br>- Estou voltando... Logo poderemos nos encontrar para conversar melhor.  
>- Sabe, ainda não caiu a ficha que você casou – Ouviu um sorriso dele.<br>- Na verdade a minha também não caiu – Disse pensativa.  
>- Sáh-chan, você não deveria fazer isso... quer dizer, foi pouco tempo... desculpa falar assim Sáh.<br>- Eu entendo Kiba-kun, não precisa de desculpar, estou com tantas saudades, e o Akamaru hein ? – Sorriu e deu uma olhada para o Sasuke que a encarava.  
>- Ah, ele está morrendo de saudades suas, acho que ele é apaixonado por você sabe – Ele sorriu.<br>- Ah... é recíproco – Riu – O Akamaru-chan seduiz... vou desligar, beijos Kiba.  
>- Hai... te amo tá ? – A voz dele ficou meio rouca.<br>- Eu também te amo, mas prefiro o Akamaru hein ? – Riu – Beijos – Desligou.

O Sasuke continuava encarando com uma cara de poucos amigos, entendia a reação dele, estavam casamos, mesmo que forçadamente, no mínimo não deveria falar assim na frente dele.

- Kiba? Poderia me explicar quem é esse ser? – Ele desviou o olhar.  
>- Ah... ele é meu ex namorado – Corou, e imediatamente Sasuke a olhou.<br>- Ex namorado?... E ainda gosta dele?  
>- Não... não para namorar, amo ele como meu amigo, e não lhe devo explicações.<br>- Deve sim, nós dois devemos nos respeitar.  
>- Eu sei... ainda assim, não tenho nada com ele hai? Não está com ciúmes está? – Sorriu.<br>- Não.  
>- Sei... – Aproximou-se dele colocando a cabeça em seu ombro.<br>- Hn – Ele encostou a cabeça na dela e suspirou.  
>- Ainda vamos passar por muita coisa com esse casamento – Falou pensativa.<br>- Eu sei.

Finalmente o carro parou, e a casa era simplesmente linda, realmente perfeita, nunca foi metida, nunca exigiu coisas muito luxuosas, mas adorou a casa, se a frente era assim imagina o interior.

- Hn... - Sasuke "falou " quando desceram.  
>- Nossa... É linda – Falou sorrindo.<br>- É sim – Ele deu um sorriso de canto e ambos entraram no lugar.

Não tinha palavras para descrever a casa, era belíssima, estavam numa sala enorme, com uma Televisão enorme, o que a fez sorrir, amava ver filmes, e seu marido também pareceu gostar.

- Sua mãe tem um ótimo gosto Sasuke-kun – Ela falou sorrindo enquanto olhavam a sala.  
>- Obrigada norinha – Ouviu a voz de sua sogra.<br>- Mikoto-san – Sorriu e foi abraçá-la.  
>- Como foi à lua de mel queridos? – Ela falou quando desfizeram o abraço e foi abraçar o filho.<br>- Hn... – Sasuke deu sua belíssima resposta.  
>- Foi ótima Mikoto-san – Ela sorriu.<br>- Irei ganhar netos? – Ela soltou o Sasuke e deu um sorriso enorme.  
>- N-não... Nós não... - Tentou falar, mas sentiu seu rosto esquentar.<br>- Não fizemos nada mãe, eu e ela nos conhecemos a poucos dias – Ele falou sério.  
>- Eu sei filho... Mas estão casados.<br>- Nós não pedimos isso, e a senhora sabe disso mãe, sorte que eu e ela estamos nos dando bem – Ele olhou-a dando um quase imperceptível sorriso.  
>- Tem razão... Desculpem-me é que eu quero muito ter uma netinha – Ela sorriu.<br>- Eu entendo Mikoto-san – A rosada falou sorrindo.  
>- Bom... vou indo, vou deixar vocês arrumarem as suas roupas e descansarem – Ela abraçou a rosada novamente e depois Sasuke.<br>- Tchau – Falaram ela e o marido ao mesmo tempo.

Mikoto saiu da casa, sendo assim foram olhar o resto dos cômodos, embaixo tinha cozinha, banheiro, uma sala de jogos, sala de televisão, estar e encima quartos, banheiros, uma área de hidromassagem e uma varanda enorme, de onde dava para ver a piscina da casa, sua vida não seria nada ruim em termos materiais.

O ultimo lugar que viram foi o quarto onde iriam dormir, abriu a porta e encontrou um quarto lindo, com uma cama que parecia ser bem confortável, e um closet.

- Adorei a casa – Ela sorriu e foi correndo até a cama, caindo deitada na mesma.  
>- Hn – Ele andou até a cama e sentou-se.<br>- É tão macia – ficou olhando para o teto.  
>- Tem razão – Ele deitou-se ao seu lado.<br>- Vai querer arrumar as roupas agora?  
>- Não não, depois ajeitamos isto – Ele deu um sorriso que julgou ter uma pontadinha de malícia.<br>- Ah... hai – Corou um pouco.  
>- Que foi? – Sentiu a mão do moreno em seu rosto, forçando-a a o encarar.<br>-N-nada – Falou sem querer olhar para ele.

Logo ele selou seus lábios, num beijo intenso da parte dele, e por mais que não quisesse admitir de sua parte também. O corpo dele estava sobre e seu, colocou suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele, enquanto as dele percorriam seu corpo. Realmente o desejava, mas não era certo, o que ele achava que ela era ?

- S-sasuke – Conseguiu para o beijo.  
>- Que? – Ele falou sem tirar os olhos de sua boca.<br>- Acha que pode me usar assim? – Falou com uma pontada de dor na voz.  
>- Usar?<br>- Você não me ama, nós dois sabemos disso... Eu não sou do tipo que está pensando, que transa com qualquer um que jugo bonito... Estamos casados, mas como você bem disse não pedimos por isso, não quero que brinque com meus sentimentos – Falou desviando o olhar do dele.  
>- Tem razão... desculpa se eu... é que...- Ele começou se afastando um pouco.<br>- O que?  
>- Nada.<p>

Ele deitou-se ficando do seu lado, olhando para o teto pensativo, e ela ficou do mesmo modo, estava cansada, só queria descansar, amanhã iria ver o Kiba, e isso a deixava nervosa, não sabia como contar ao Sasuke.

- Amanhã vou ver um amigo – Falou nervosa.  
>- Qual? Naruto? – Ele falou sem olhar para ele.<br>- N-não... o Kiba – Ele finalmente a olhou.  
>- Você disse amigo – Ele sorriu sarcasticamente.<br>- Ele é meu amigo – Falou com um pouco de raiva.  
>- Amigo? Tá na cara que ele quer ser muito mais que isso Sakura – Ele falou com raiva.<br>- E quem é você pra dizer isso, nem conhece ele, ele é meu AMIGO, entendeu? Só isso, nem sei por que estou te explicando isso.  
>- Então por que o namoro acabou ?<br>- Ele teve que viajar, acabamos de forma amigável – Falou virando-se para o lado oposto ao dele.  
>- Ele voltou... por que não vai correndo para ele?<br>- Sasuke... olhar, ele é meu amigo, e estou casada, então... não quero mais falar sobre isso com você, vou dormir, boa noite.  
>- Hn.<p>

Sendo assim ambos foram dormir, afinal teriam um longo dia, apesar de ser sábado e o trabalho só começar na segunda, iria falar com o Kiba.

Acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto, abriu os olhos lentamente e notou que Sasuke que estava do seu lado, estranhou, levantou-se e vou fazer sua higiene, olhou a hora 07:30, ainda era cedo.

Desceu as escadas e foi em direção a cozinha, onde encontrou Sasuke comendo e Sekai ajeitando a mesa para ela.

- Bom dia Sekai-san, bom dia Sasuke – Sentou-se a mesa, começando a se servir.  
>- Bom dia Sakura-san – Sekai sorriu.<br>- Hn. Ele falou e ela suspirou.

Comeu sem trocar uma palavra com ele, apenas falou com Sekai, sobre o quanto sua comida era boa, e o quanto estava feliz por ela estar cozinhando em sua nova casa. Sasuke terminou e ficou na mesa enquanto ela terminava.

- Ah, estava ótimo Sekai – Falou quando acabou de comer.  
>- Obrigada Sakura – Ela sorriu.<p>

Sendo assim ambos foram até a sala de jogos, e ela sentou-se em uma das poltronas que haviam no lugar.

- Parece que está chateado comigo Sasuke – Falou olhando para o moreno que sentou-se de frente para ela.  
>- Hn.<br>- Ótimo, e voltamos ao Sasuke ridículo.  
>- E voltamos a Sakura irritante – Ele falou com um sorriso sarcástico.<br>- Arg.

Se ajeitou na poltrona e ficou mexendo nas unhas, não iria falar com quem não queria conversar, ele estava sendo infantil, não havia motivos para estar chateado.

- Quer saber, vou sair, não vou voltar tarde – Falou levantando-se.  
>- Aonde vai? – Ele perguntou a encarando.<br>- Eu disse que hoje iria ver o Kiba.  
>- Ainda é cedo, vai acordar ele.<br>- Ele acorda cedo – Sorriu.  
>- Vou te deixar lá – Ele levantou-se.<br>- Não precisa.  
>- Não vou uma pergunta – Ele falou saindo do lugar, provavelmente iria pegar a chave do carro.<br>- Vou me arrumar – Falou um pouco alto para ele ouvir.

Sendo assim foi para o quarto, abriu o guarda roupa e pegou uma calça jeans preta, colocou allstar de cano longo preto com cadaços roxos, e colocou uma Blusa roxa com um laço preto, penteou cabelo colocando a franja de lado e colocou uma base no rosto e mascara nos olhos.

- Tudo isso para ir ver ele? – Sasuke apareceu na porta.  
>- Não gosto de andar desarrumada, e não tem nada de tudo isso – Colocou perfume.<br>- Tá, vamos logo.

Ele falou já se virando para descer as escadas, e ela apenas pegou sua bolsa, colocando algumas coisas dentro e seguiu o rapaz, com o celular na mão.

- Vou ligar avisando – Falou quando entrou no carro.  
>- Hn.<br>- Alô? Kiba-kun? – Esperou o rapaz falar.  
>- Sáh-chan – Ouviu a voz um pouco sonolenta.<br>- Te acordei?  
>- Não, me levantei faz alguns minutos, só estou deitado – Ouviu seu sorriso.<br>- Estou indo aí, pode ser né?  
>- CLARO – Ele falou animado e ouviu Akamaru latir.<br>- Que bom, espero que sua casa esteja arrumado – Sorriu.  
>-Haai – Ele riu.<br>- beijos, até mais.  
>- Até, te amo.<br>- Idem.  
>- Onde ele mora? – Sasuke perguntou emburrado.<br>- Ah, pode ir que vou te dizendo.

O caminho foi curto, o Sasuke dirigia bem rápido, e dirigia muito bem, quando chegaram ele buzinou 3 vezes, e o rapaz bronzeado saiu de dentro da casa com um enorme sorriso, que logo se desfez quando olhou o Sasuke.

- Kiba – Falou saindo do carro, e pelo barulho Sasuke saiu também.  
>- Sáh-chan – Ele a abraçou e beijou seu rosto.<br>- Este é Uchiha Sasuke, meu... marido – Ela apontou o moreno que estava mais frio que nunca do seu lado.  
>- Inuzuka Kiba – Estirou a mão que foi pega por Sasuke e eles se cumprimentaram.<br>- Hn... ligue quando quiser ir para casa Sakura – Ele falou e puxou a rosada a beijando nos lábios rapidamente.  
>- H-hai – Falou corada.<p>

Logo o moreno entrou no carro e saiu em alta velocidade, Kiba olhava com um olhar de reprovação, parece que eles não iriam ser amigos.  
>Andaram em direção a porta de casa adentrando o lugar, que estava um pouco bagunçado, o que a fez sorrir, ele não tinha jeito.<p>

- Achei que iria estar arrumado – Falou indo para o sofá e sentando-se no mesmo.  
>- Quer arrumar? – Ele sentou do seu lado.<br>- Não – Riu.  
>- Agora me diz qual foi a desse casamento – Ele falou sério.<br>- Hai... Eu conheci ele faz 6 dias, conheci em um dia, casei no outro, ele é Uchiha, e eu Haruno, foi um acordo entre nossos pais quando eu nasci, eu iria casar com ele – Olhou a expressão tensa do rapaz.  
>- QUE ? ... Eles... eu não... – O rapaz fechou os olhos, sentiu o Akamaru colocar a pata em sua perna.<br>- Akamaru – Acariciou o cão.  
>- Eu não acredito que foram capazes... Sáh – Ele passou a mão em seu rosto e selou seus lábios.<strong><strong><strong>**

****~~x~~  
><strong>**

**Comentários da autora e talvez sua Inner**

Nada de hentai, gente, as coisas vão ficar mais tensas, o Kibanãoé vilão, eu amo ele u.u

Inner: Aiai -'

Eu acho que o fato de Kiba ter voltado vai deixar as coisas bem mais legais, o Sasuke não gostou nada dele, e é reciproco, Kiba parece ainda gostar de Sakura, Sakura está confusa, e é isso aí !

~~**x**~~

**Comentários talvez pervertidos sobre o capitulo**

Maas essa Sakura não é mole não hein ? Já não basta o Deus grego do Sasuke e agora o Kiba? Sakura querida, deixe um pouco para nós que queremos aqui lo

Inner: LINDOS, TESÕES... * tijolada *  
>Eu: * tijolada na Inner *<p>

Beijinhos de cereja :*


	10. Inimigos  Novo hóspede

**Demorou né ?**

**Eu sei gente, quero me desculpar, mas eu estou muito sem tempo, mil desculpas mesmo ! Eu tentei caprichar no capitulo, espero que vocês gostem, tem um novo hóspede na casa dos nossos pombinhos.. quem será hein ?**

** Leiam e descubram !**

**Boa leitura !**

**~~x~~**

**Capitulo 10 – Inimigos / Novo hóspede**

Ela ficou sem reação com o gesto do rapaz, estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentia atração pelo Kiba, mas aquilo era errado.

[ Com certeza estaria mentindo né querida? Estamos falando do Kiba, não de um mero mortal ú.u ]

Empurrou o rapaz, corando, no olhar dele dava para ver que ele estava confuso, arrependido, e envergonhado, logo ele olhou para o chão.

- Kiba, por que fez isso? Eu... estou casada – Falou, sentindo seu olhos começando a marejar.  
>- Sakura eu... desculpa... mas... – Ele suspirou.<br>- Vou embora, depois nos falamos.  
>- Não Sakura, desculpa.<br>- Kiba depois... precisamos de um tempo para pensar nas coisas.  
>- Sáh... eu te amo, só quero que seja feliz, você não ama ele – Ele falou segurando seu rosto.<br>- É... não amo – Suspirou. Pelo menos achava que não amava, era só atração física.  
>- Mas eu te amo muito – Ele aproximou novamente seu lábios, selando-os.<p>

Droga, o que estava acontecendo na sua vida? Não sabia por que, correspondeu o beijo dele, mas desta vez com lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, o que a fez se afastar dele novamente, com raiva, não só dele, mas de seus pais, de Sasuke, de tudo.

- DROGA KIBA- Levantou-se chorando.  
>- Sáh... desculpa, não chora, por favor – Ele levantou.<br>- Vou embora, depois falo com você,esse não é o momento – Pegou o celular e ligou começou a discar o número de Sasuke.  
>- Sáh, não... por favor.<br>- Agora não Kiba...  
>- Alô?- Ouviu a voz do moreno.<br>- Pode vim me buscar? – Falou com a voz chorosa.  
>- Eu nem cheguei... Sakura?... está chorando?<br>- Depois explico, só vem por favor – Soluçou.  
>- O que esse... Estou indo, tchau – Ele desligou.<p>

Kiba não falou mais nada, só foi pegar água para ele, e ficou sentado do seu lado, enquanto as lagrimas teimosas insistiam em rolar pelo seu rosto.  
>Ouviram o barulho do carro parando, Sasuke parecia estar bem estressado, o que a fez se encolher no sofá.<p>

- SAKURA – Ouviram o moreno falar alto, já batendo violentamente na porta.  
>- Já vou – Kiba falou com a voz autoritária, indo até a porta e a abrindo, logo o moreno entrou empurrando o rapaz.<br>- O que você fez com ela seu... Idiota... eu... Sakura? – Ele olhou para ela com os punhos serrados.  
>- Sasuke eu... – Ela começou nervosa.<br>- Eu beijei ela – Kiba falou, fazendo ambos o encararem. E Sasuke estava vermelho de tanta raiva.  
>- Como você ousa fazer isso HEIN ?- Ele levantou a mão, parecia que iria bater no rosto de Kiba, mas logo seu soco foi defendido.<br>- Realmente errei, mas amo ela, e ela sabe disso, já pedi desculpas a ela, mas não digo o mesmo para você, esse casamento ridículo nem é de verdade – Kiba falou soltando a mão dele e se afastando do moreno.  
>- Como... Isso não é da sua conta idiota, mas ela é minha esposa, se eu sonhar que tentou se aproveitar dela de novo, eu te arrebento ouviu? – Sasuke falou com raiva.<br>- E se ela quiser? – Kiba insistiu. Onde ele estava com a cabeça?  
>- Gente por favor... – A rosada levantou-se. Mas eles nem olharam para ela.<br>- Se ela pedir... Eu não posso fazer nada, mas se for conta a vontade dela... eu juro que eu...  
>- Rum... tá – Kiba deu um sorriso sínico. – Ela vai pedir sim.<br>- Seu...  
>- PAREM OS DOIS – Ela gritou com raiva, finalmente atraindo a atenção dos rapazes. – Sasuke, vamos embora, Kiba depois falo com você – Ela falou limpando as lagrimas e saiu da casa, parando em frente ao carro.<br>- Hn – Sasuke saiu logo após e caminhou até o carro, abrindo-o.  
>- Desculpa de novo Sáh-chan, eu te amo – Kiba deu um pequeno sorriso.<br>- Hai, tchau – Entrou no carro.  
>- Rum – Sasuke resmungou e deu partida no carro.<p>

Ficou calada, pensando no que havia acabado de acontecer, Kiba sempre agia assim, de acordo com seus sentimentos, admirava muito ele.  
>Depois de alguns minutos finalmente chegaram em casa, ela desceu do carro, Sasuke saiu andando com passos rápidos na sua frente, abriu a porta da casa e segurou para ela passar.<p>

- Obrigada – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, sua voz ainda alterada pelo choro.  
>- Sakura, não fica assim... o que ele fez ? Você ta bem? – Ele parecia preocupado. Ambos entraram e foram para a sala, sentando-se no sofá.<br>- Estou bem... só chorei com raiva mesmo – Encostou a cabeça no sofá.  
>- Raiva? – O moreno perguntou confuso.<br>- É... por tudo que vem acontecendo...mas que mudança de humor, você estava quase batendo no Kiba, e agora está gentil – Ela sorriu.  
>- É, estou com raiva dele, de você também... mas eu... achei melhor deixar pra lá... fiquei preocupado... – Ele virou o rosto em outra direção, pois estava corado.<br>- Desculpa Sasuke, eu... Kiba é meu amigo, eu só queria ver ele, não sabia que ia acontecer aquilo.  
>- Hn – Ele voltou a olhar para ela e se aproximou, sentando-se perto da rosada.<br>- Obrigada – Ela sorriu.  
>- Pelo que exatamente? – O moreno deu um pequeno sorriso.<br>- Por estar sendo um ótimo marido, mesmo o casamento sendo uma farsa.  
>- Por nada – Ele passou a mão no rosto dela e roçou seus lábios.<br>- TEME, SAKURA-CHAAAAN – Ouviram a voz escandalosa, separando-se imediatamente.  
>- Ah... Naruto, não ouvimos você entrar – Sakura falou corada.<br>- É, eu cheguei quando vocês tinham saído, e a empregada me mandou esperar, acabei jogando lá naquela sala... Sasuke, deixa eu morar com você – Ele pediu abrindo um largo sorriso.  
>- Você tem uma casa – Sasuke assumiu seu tom normal.<br>- Ah... eu perdi minha casa – O loiro colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça sorrindo.  
>- Você o que ? – Sakura falou alto, já levantando para bater no loiro.<br>- Calma Sakura-chan, não foi de propósito... eu só perdi – Ele fez bico.  
>- Naruto... –Ela olhou para o Sasuke, esperando que o moreno falasse algo.<br>- Está bem Naruto, tem quartos de hospedes, fique o mais longe possível do nosso.  
>- Hai... entendo, querem privacidade – O loiro deu um sorriso cheio de malícia.<br>- Bom... Vou pedir para alguém ir buscar suas coisas. – Sasuke falou.  
>- Ah... eu já trouxe, eu sabia que iria deixar, você eu não tinha tanta certeza, mas a Sakura-chan com certeza iria me ajudar então... – O loiro disse fazendo Sasuke virar os olhos.<br>- Está bem, vou subir, você vem Sakura? – Olhou para a rosada.  
>- Ah.. hai, vou trocar de roupa – Ela sorriu.<br>-Ah Sakura-chan, você sobe depois, quero falar com você – Ele sorriu.  
>- Ah...hai... Sasuke vai lá depois eu subo –Ela sorriu para o moreno que resmungou algo e saiu do lugar.<br>- O que foi Naruto? – Ela sentou-se no sofá.  
>- Daqui a dois dias o Sasuke completa ano – Ele riu.<br>- Hum... que bom que avisou, tenho que comprar algo.  
>- É, e eu e a galera queremos fazer uma festa surpresa, já falei com Sekai-san sobre a comida- Naruto riu satisfeito.<br>- ótimo Naruto, quem está nessa? – Ela riu com a idéia.  
>- O Itachi quem teve a idéia, ele e os amigos dele, e nossos amigos já esão sabendo.<br>- Hai.  
>- No dia você vai ter que sair com ele de manhã hai?<br>- Certo.  
>- E não conte nada a ele – Naruto falou sussurrando.<br>- Hai, vou subir tá ? – Ela levantou-se e foi para o quarto.

Pelo barulho Sasuke estava tomando banho, então ela decidiu trocar de roupa e ficar deitada assistindo algo, depois iria almoçar.

Mexeu no guarda roupa e pegou um shortinho curto e uma regata preta, se despiu e colocou a roupa que pegou, logo depois se deitou na cama e se enrolou ligando a TV, ficou passando os canais em busca de algo bom e nada. Foi aí que veio a idéia. BACKSTREET BOYS.

Levantou-se e pegou o DVD de clipes que tinha, colocando e aumentando o som, logo começou a cantar e dançar junto com eles. Passou para a segunda música Anywhere for you, e ficou cantando junto com eles.

- Dá pra tirar isso? – Sasuke apareceu já vestindo uma bermuda.  
>- Não – Voltou a atenção a televisão - I'd go anywhere for you Anywhere you asked me to - Cantou.<br>- Que saco Sakura, eu odeio esses caras – Ele sentou-se na cama.  
>- Você nem sabia quem eles eram até eu te dizer, para de ser infantil – Ela falou olhando para a Tv.<br>- Infantil? Eu? Você é quem fica gritando por homens que você nem conhece.  
>- Sasuke, quer saber? Se for pra me criticar pode sair do quarto – Ela encarou o rapaz.<br>- Parei – Ele deitou-se na cama.- O que o Naruto queria?  
>- Nada que interesse a você, garanto.<br>- Hn – Ele ficou olhando para a Tv, parecia procurar algo.  
>- Por que ta olhando pra o clipe? – A rosada falou.<br>- Procurando algo que faça alguém gostar disso – Ele riu.  
>- Quer saber? Eu não queria fazer com você o que eu faço com Naruto, mas... – Ele socou o moreno.<br>- Ai – Ele colocou a mão aonde ela bateu. – Nossa, você bate como homem – Ele riu.  
>- Sou forte – Ela piscou.<br>- Sei...- Ele permaneceu sorrindo.  
>- GENTE, DESCULPA ATRAPALHAR – Ouviram o loiro entrar no quarto, nem ao menos bater na porta.<br>- Já atrapalhando...- Sasuke olhou para ele sério.  
>- É que... vocês estão fazendo algo? Nós poderíamos ver um filme – Naruto foi até eles e sentou-se na cama do lado de Sakura.<br>- Tá cego? Eu estou vendo Backtreetboys – Sakura falou séria.  
>- Ah – Naruto riu – Eu não tinha visto,coloca naquela dos monstros, é a única que eu acho legal- Naruto olhou para a tela.<br>- Haai – Sakura sorriu.  
>- Nossa Naruto, eu sempre suspeitei que você fosse gay, agora eu tenho certeza – Sasuke riu.<br>- Que? Deixa de ser baka teme, é legal o clipe.  
>- Pronto Naruto.<p>

Então a música começou a rolar, Naruto realmente gostava da música, pois começou a cantar junto com os caras, Sasuke apenas olhava calado.

- Vamos dançar Naruto? – Sakura falou rindo e levantou-se da cama, fazendo o loiro encarar seu corpo por alguns segundos.  
>- Ah, vamos – Ele riu e levantou-se, então ambos começaram a dançar a música.<br>A essa altura, o Sasuke estava rindo do loiro, ele dançava tentando ser sensual, mas era muito palhaço.

- Vem Sakura – Naruto estirou a mão para e rosada pegar.

Ela não pensou duas vezes e deu a mão ao loiro, que a puxou rapidamente para perto de si e começou a dançar com os corpos colados, fazendo Sakura corar, eles eram amigos, Naruto não era do tipo malicioso, ele só queria dançar mesmo, mas o Sasuke estava ali.

- Que isso Naruto? – Sasuke falou com um tom sério  
>- Ah, estamos dançando, quer vir também? – Ele riu<br>- Arg – Ele levantou e foi pegar a Sakura, como a rosava começou a faze-lo dançar da mesma força que Naruto havia dançado com ela.

Sasuke não era muito de rir, mas estava com seu melhor amigo e sua esposa, e Sakura fazia ele se sentir bem para demonstrar seus sentimentos, então eles três estavam rindo alto com a dança e a música.  
>Logo a rosada se soltou do moreno e subiu na cama, começando a dançar pulando na mesma, fazendo o Naruto imitar seu gesto e logo depois o Sasuke.<p>

- Am I original? – Sakura cantou.  
>- Yeahhh – Os meninos cantaram de acordo com a música<br>-Am I the only one? – A rosada cantou com a música novamente, dançando.  
>- Yeaah – Os meninos cantaram<br>-Am I sexual? – Sakura cantou dançando e passando a mão pelo corpo.  
>- Yeaah – Os meninos cantavam, ela viu Sasuke piscar para ela e riu.<br>- Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now – Cantaram todos juntos.

Ficaram na brincadeira até a música terminar, então Sakura se jogou deitada na cama, fazendo os meninos fazerem a mesma coisa.

- Parece que gostou da música Sasuke-kun – Sakura riu.  
>- Não, continuo não gostando deles, apenas estava me divertindo um pouco.<br>- Hai hai – Sakura sorriu.  
>- Eu acho essa música muito legal, e contagiante – Naruto falou rindo.<br>- É sim Naruto – Ela fez um cafuné no loiro.  
>- Vai ser ótimo morar com meus melhores amigos né teme?<br>- É dobe – Ele virou os olhos mas sorriu.  
>- Sabe, você ta diferente, agora que casou com ela sorri mais, e está mais legal – Naruto comentou.<br>- Hn.  
>- Fico feliz por isso, o Sasuke está sendo um ótimo marido – Sakura sorriu.<br>- Ué, mas ele já deveria te tratar bem quando se conheceram, se não vocês não casariam né?- Naruto sorriu.  
>- H-hai... Não contou ao Naruto Sasuke-kun?- Sakura olhou para o moreno.<br>- Não... Naruto, o casamento foi arranjado, desde que Sakura nasceu ela iria ter que casar comigo, é um contrato entre as empresas Uchiha e Haruno – Sasuke falou, e a rosada suspirou.  
>- Ah... por isso acabou com o Kiba? Vocês pareciam se gostar muito achei estranho terem acabado loiro comentou deixando o Uchiha com raiva.<br>- Não, eu e o Kiba acabamos antes de eu saber do Sasuke e eu – Sakura explicou.  
>- Ah... mas vocês estão se dando bem né? Até dormem no mesmo quarto.<br>- Estamos sim, o Sasuke é legal, e está me tratando bem – Sakura sorriu para o moreno.  
>- Hn... – Ele deu um sorriso de canto.<br>- Eu vou lá gente, ah o meu quarto é da hora, arigatou – Naruto saiu do quarto deixando o casal.  
>- NARUTO, PASSA AQUI QUANDO FOR ALMOÇAR – Sakura gritou para o loiro que já havia saído do quarto.<br>- HAAAAI – Ouviram o loiro responder.

~~x~~ 

**Comentário da autora e talvez sua Inner  
><strong>  
>Everubooodyyy * dançando *<p>

Inner: o comentário Sawako-chan  
>Eu: * para de dançar * ah haai<p>

Então pessoas lindas, deu pra ficar claro que Kiba e Sasuke se odeiam ? e que Kiba ainda ama a Sakura ?

Inner: Não que isso -'  
>Eu: Queita baka<p>

A chegada do Naruto pareceu aproximar o casal... será ? '-'

Pois é gente ! E tende a ficar melhor *-*


	11. Trabalho  A surpresa parte 1

**Bom, aqui está mais um capitulo pra vocês, eu estava sem pc '-'**

**Espero que gostem, vai ter uma surpreesa *-*  
>Inner: Adoro surpresas *-*<strong>

Boa leitura !

**~~x~~**

**Capitulo 11 – Trabalho / A surpresa parte 1**

Acordou com o som chato do despertador, o que a fez estranhar, durante esse pouco tempo que estava com Sasuke nunca havia sido colocado um despertador para fazê-la acordar, olhou para o lado e viu Sasuke levantar-se.

- S-sasuke-kun... o que tem hoje? – Ela perguntou sonolenta.  
>- Hoje iremos trabalhar, lá na empresa Uchiha, o meu irmão está cuidando da Haruno, desculpe-me não ter falado antes, tem algo contra ele lá ? – Ele falou olhando-a.<br>- Não não, pelo que eu sei o Itachi é muito bom no que faz – Ela sorriu.  
>- Hn... então tá, vamos nos arrumar e ir trabalhar.<p>

Sendo assim Sasuke saiu do quarto e foi tomar banho em outro banheiro que havia na casa, deixando com que ela ficasse no do quarto.  
>Tomou um banho quente, fez sua higiene matinal, depois saiu do banheiro com a toalha cobrindo seu corpo, pegou uma roupa social, um sapato social e vestiu a roupa, se olhando no espelho, logo começou a arrumar o cabelo.<br>Ouviu Sasuke entrar, ele já estava vestido, e só estava arrumando o cabelo do jeito dele, como ele era lindo... sorriu mentalmente, pelo menos nisso teve sorte, seu marido era realmente lindo.

- Pra uma mulher você se arruma rápido – Ele comentou se aproximando do espelho para ajeitar o cabelo.  
>- Hn... – Ela imitou a resposta que o moreno daria com um pequeno sorriso e passou uma maquiagem leve no rosto, colocando um pouco de gloss nos lábios.<br>- Hn.. será que eu fico sexy desse jeito quando faço isso? – Ele sorriu.  
>- Talvez fique, é que fico com tanta raiva que não presto atenção – Ela disse calçando o sapato.<br>- Hn... – Ele sorriu um pouco – Vamos?  
>- Hai<p>

Tomaram café rapidamente, e saíram de casa, entrando no carro de Sasuke, sendo assim ele começou a dirigir rumo a empresa Uchiha, estava nervosa, não sabia como era lá, e se as pessoas iriam aceita-la.  
>O caminho até lá pareceu uma eternidade, estava realmente muito nervosa, quando finalmente chegaram, sentiu Sasuke segurar sua mão.<p>

- Não se preocupe – Ele deu um sorriso de canto e saiu do carro. Logo ele abriu a porta para ela.  
>- E-estou nervosa – Falou quando desceu do carro, só para o moreno ouvir.<br>- Estou aqui com você – Ele segurou novamente a sua mão, e ambos caminharam para dentro do local.

Era super organizado, e logo de cara foram recebidos por o homem de cabelo cinza que estava em seu casamento, Kakashi.

- Bom dia Uchiha-san – Ele cumprimentou Sasuke – Seja bem vinda chefinha – Ele falou para a rosada.  
>- Obrigada – Sorriu amigavelmente.<br>- Sasuke, realmente tem uma sorte enorme, sua esposa é linda, se não fosse sua – O rapaz sorriu brincalhão _( Kakashi não usa a mascara aqui x.x )_  
>- Ah obrigada – A rosada sorriu corada, afinal Kakashi era lindo.<br>- Hn... – Sasuke começou a andar novamente segurando a sua mão.  
>- Sasuke-kun – Ouviu uma voz enjoada falar, e viu a ruiva dona da voz aproximar-se, olhando-a com certo desprezo.<br>- Bom, quero apresentar a todos vocês... – Sasuke começou com a voz alta, para que todos que estavam no local ouvissem – A minha esposa, Haruno Sakura... Agora Uchiha – Ele falou sério.  
>- Olá – Falou levemente corada, sorrindo.<br>- Bom, todos devem saber que eu e ela, temos cada um 50% das ações das empresas Uchiha, e 50% das empresas Haruno, agora que estamos casados, então ela tem o mesmo poder que eu aqui dentro... é isso – Ele falou sério, e todos concordaram com a cabeça.  
>- Vem, vou te mostrar aonde vamos trabalhar, vai ficar na mesma sala que eu certo? Se quiser claro, pode ficar em outra sala – Falou com o mesmo tom sério.<br>- Ah... pra mim está bom ficar na mesma sala que você – Ela falou dando um pequeno sorriso.  
>- Hn... – Sendo assim começaram a andar em direção a sala.<p>

Adentraram o local, e ela percebeu uma sala muito bem mobiliada, e bem confortável de se trabalhar, parece que ele já havia planejado, pois havia lugar para ambos.

- Gostou da sala? – Ele falou de uma maneira diferente de como tinha falado a pouco.  
>-Hai – Ela falou sorrindo.<br>- Você vai ficar aqui – Ele apontou. – E eu aqui – Fez o mesmo.  
>- Sasuke, obrigada – Ela falou sentando-se.<br>- Por...? – Ele sentou-se também.  
>- Por estar comigo, eu realmente estava nervosa, e você... ajudou muito – Ela encarou o chão.<br>- Estou aqui pra isso – Ele deu um meio sorriso.  
>- Com licença – A ruiva entrou na sala, e logo Sasuke assumiu o tom sério.<br>- Hn... – Sasuke "falou " para que ela continuasse.  
>- Vim entregar alguns relatórios para você assinar, estçao atrazados desde que se ausentou – Ela foi até a mesa do moreno.<br>- Sakura, faça isso pra mim? – Ele falou sem olhar a rosada.  
>- Hai – Ela sorriu e a ruiva foi até ela sem muita vontade entregando os relatórios.<br>-Aqui estão.  
>- Arigatou – Falou de modo educado, recebendo um olhar de nojo em resposta.<p>

Logo a ruiva se retirou do local, Sasuke encarava a rosada, provavelmente sabia que ela havia notado que a ruiva não foi com a sua cara.

- Hn... acho que percebeu que a sua secretária não gostou de mim – A rosada comentou.  
>- Sim... Ela é estranha... mas é muito boa no que faz, então não posso demiti-la entende? – Ele falou encarando a esposa.<br>- Entendo, mas quero ter minha própria secretária, ou secretário – Ela sorriu devertida.  
>- Claro... mas por favor, não diga que se refere aquele cachorro idiota quando diz secretário – Ele falou.<br>- Akamaru? Claro que não – Ela riu.  
>- Sabe perfeitamente que falo do dono – Ele falou virando os olhos.<br>- Na verdade ele tem experiência nisso... mas o Sai também tem, e a Ino – A rosada falou sendo sincera.  
>- Ino... quer ligar pra ela ? – Ele falou pegando o telefone.<br>- Impressão minha ou está com ciúmes? – Ela riu.  
>- Não tenho ciúmes de você... apenas acho que uma mulher se encaixa melhor no trabalho.<br>- Pois discordo – Ela falou ficando séria.  
>- Teme... Desculpa o atrazo... – Naruto falou entrando.<br>- Naruto? – Sakura falou meio surpresa.  
>- Trabalho aqui... sou assistente do Sasuke – Ele sorriu.<br>- Ah... e a Karin? – Perguntou.  
>- Ela é secretária – Naruto falou.<br>- Ah...  
>- Naruto, vá pra sua sala, nos comunicamos pelo msn da empresa, nem pense em entrar no seu viu? – Ele falou sério.<br>- AH TEME ... – Ele resmungou.  
>- Dobe... – Ele suspirou.<br>- Hai... – Ele saiu da sala.  
>- Sakura, nesse computador que você está já tem um msn criado pra você se comunicar com todos da empresa – Sasuke falou.<br>- Certo... – Ela falou e percebeu que o loiro falou algo.  
><strong><br>MSN ON **

**Naruto:** Tudo certo pra hoje?  
><strong>Sakura:<strong> Nossa... já é hoje, vou sair na hora do almoço com ele  
><strong>Naruto: <strong>Certo, eu te ligo quando tiver tudo pronto lá em casa.

**Itachi está na conversa**

**Itachi:** Yo cunhada linda, oi Naruto –'  
><strong>Sakura:<strong> Itachi-kun (:  
><strong>Naruto:<strong> Itachi .l.  
><strong>Sakura:<strong> O Sasuke não vai reclamar ?  
><strong>Itachi:<strong> Somos todos da empresa, a regra é clara, só pessoas da empresa ú.u  
><strong>Naruto:<strong> É verdade  
><strong>Sakura:<strong> kkkkkkkk  
><strong>Itachi:<strong> Sai logo com ele, ah e a lua de mel hein ? GG  
><strong>Sakura:<strong> Itachi-kun  
><strong>Itachi:<strong> Sasuke é um besta, eu já tinha te pegado ú.u  
><strong>Naruto:<strong> Respeite ela ú.u  
><strong>Sakura:<strong> '-'  
><strong>Itachi:<strong> Foi um elogio Sakura-chan  
><strong>Sakura:<strong> Vou indo então  
><strong>Naruto: <strong>Itachi ò_ó  
><strong>Itachi:<strong> Tchau cunhadinha linda :*  
><strong>Sakura: <strong>Tchau beijinhos :*

**MSN OFF**

- Sasuke-kun, poderia sair mais cedo para me acompanhar? Vou ter que ir resolver umas coisas – A rosada começou.  
>- Ah... é importante? – Ele falou sério.<br>- Hai... mas se não poder acho que o Kiba pode me levar – Provocou.  
>- Eu posso... vamos – Ele levantou.<br>- Nós iremos na hota do almoço hai? – Ela sorriu.  
>- Hai – Ele sentou-se novamente.<p>

Ficaram trabalhando até dar a hora do almoço, na verdade o trabalho era fácil, cresceu aprendendo isto então não teve problemas.  
>Quando deu a hora de almoçar ambos saíram da sala de mãos dadas, recebendo olhares de todos, e um sorrisinho de Naruto que sabia do que se em direção ao carro.<p>

- Eu dirigo – Sakura pegou a chave e entrou do lado do motorista.  
>- Ah... hn – O moreno entrou do outro lado do carro, fechando a porta logo depois.<p>

Esperava que ele não perguntasse nada, fez o rapaz sair do trabalho dizendo que era algo importante, precisava pensar em algo. Passaram-se alguns minutos, ela sentiu que o olhar dele estava nela.

- Aonde vamos Sakura? – Ele falou encarando a rosada que olhava para a estrada.  
>- Preciso comprar... uma coisa – Ela falou.<br>- Que coisa? – O moreno insistiu.  
>- Ah... Sasuke-kun, por favor não me faça dizer isso em voz alta.<br>- O que houve? Tá me deixando preocupado, tá doente ou algo assim? – Sentiu a preocupação na voz dele, o que a deixou feliz, era bom saber que ele se preocupada com ela.  
>- É... que eu preciso comprar... absorventes – Falou corando, podia ter inventado algo melhor.<br>- Ah... – Ele olhou para a janela.  
>- Desculpa fazer você sair do trabalho por isso... mas eu realmente precisava. – Sentiu-se culpada pela mentira.<br>- Entendo... Tá com cólicas? – Quase riu da pergunta dele.  
>- Am?<br>- Minha mãe sempre tem, e ela reclama então... – Ele falou, dava pra ver que estava envergonhado.  
>- Estou com um pouco... – Mentiu.<br>- Então para na farmácia e a gente compra um remédio – Ele falou preocupado.  
>- Não precisa, chegamos no shopping – Ela falou entrando no estacionamento do local.<br>- Shopping? Mas por que ? – Ele falou confuso.  
>- Vou aproveitar pra comprar outra coisa – Ela sorriu um pouco.<br>- Hn, você me arrastou pro shopping – Ele cruzou os braços virando os olhos, parecia uma criança mal criada, o que a fez sorrir.  
>- Não fique assim Sasuke-kun – Ela beliscou a bochecha dele.<br>- Ei, não faz isso – Ele fez bico, como era fofo, ela riu.  
>- Como você é infantil Sasuke-kun, fica tão fofo assim – Ela riu saindo do carro.<br>- Rum – Ele saiu também, e foi até o lado dela.  
>- Vem – Ela segurou a mão dele e saiu puxando ele pelo local.<p>

Andaram por alguns minutos, Sakura entrou em algumas lojas pasra procurar o presente que iria dar a ele, enquanto o moreno ficava irritado.

- AI MEU DEUS – Ela disse olhando para os CDs que haviam ali.  
>- Que foi? – Ele olhava curioso.<br>- Achei uma coletânia dos BSB, dá pra acreditar? – Ela falou feliz, estava emocionada por achar isso, afinal era difícil se achar coisas deles.  
>- Eu achando que era algo legal – O moreno falou com um meio sorriso, impressionante como ele sorria quando estava com a rosada.<br>- Sasuke-kun, você sabe bem que eu gosto demais deles, estou tão feliz, pega aí pra mim e vai pra fila? – Ela sorriu.  
>- Fila? – Ele fez uma careta.<br>-Que foi? Os Uchihas não enfrentam filas? – Ela falou encarando o moreno.  
>- Hn... – Ele saiu com a caixa com os CDs indo em direçõ a fila.<p>

Então ela foi pegar um absorvente, afinal ela precisava comprar pra ele não desconfiar, e depois foi escolher o presente do moreno, o que iria ser difícil, o que essa coisa linda e fria gosta?

Olhou em várias sessões, mas não encontrou anda que poderia agradá-lo, até que viu uns CDs de Gun's roses, já tinha ouvido ele escutando eles, então pegou a coletânia, iria se aproveitar desse presente também, afinal amava o Gun's. Levou escondido, e encontrou o moreno na fila, já estava quase na sua vez.

- Ah... Sasuke, por favor corre e pega... outro pacote de absorvente pra mim, vai lá – Ela falou tomando o lugar dele na fila.  
>- Hai... – O moreno saiu apressado, e a vez da rosada chegou na mesma hora, fazendo-a passar as coisas rapidamente.<br>- Por favor, embrula esses CDS do Gun's... – Ela falou apressada, fazendo a vendedora obedecer rapidamente, assim ela colocou dentro da bolsa assim que saiu do caixa.  
>- SASUKE-KUN – Ela falou chamando a atenção do moreno que parecia estar escolhendo qual dos absorventes levar, o que a fez sorrir. – Não precisa mais, vamos.<br>- Arg – Ele foi até ela. – Comprou tudo que queria?  
>- Hai, nossa, me deu uma vontade de ouvir Gun's rose –Ela comentrou.<br>- Tenho umas músicas deles no meu pendriver, quando chegarmos no carro coloco, também to afim de ouvir eles.

Ótimo Sakura, presente certo, falou a si mesma, sairam do shopping já estavam entrando no carro, e já estava anoitecendo, era hora de falar com Naruto, decidiu então mandar uma mensagem.

**Sakura: Naruto, acabei de sair do shopping com o Sasuke, entramos no carro, já ta tudo certo aí?**

Naruto: Ah hai, pode trazer, Itachi e os amigos cuidaram de tudo, quando cheguei não tinha quase nada pra fazer (:

**Sakura: Ótimo, beijos.**

- O que ta fazendo? – O moreno olhou para o aparelho de celular.  
>- Olhe para a estrada Sasuke – Ela riu.<br>- Achava que iria dirigir hoje – Ele comentou.  
>- Ah é? Para o carro, vou dirigir – Ela falou sorrindo.<br>- Como queira vossa graça. – Ele riu.

Parou o carro e trocando de posição, Sakura foi dirigir e Sasuke ficou do seu lado, ele estava olhando os CDS dos backstreet boys, parecia estar calculando algo mentalmente.

- Que foi? Eles são lindos demais pra você? – A rosada falou olhando para frente.  
>- Não... to tentando entender por que gosta deles – Ele falou com um meio sorriso.<br>- Rum, as músicas deles são lindas, eles são lindos... desde a primeira vez que vi eu amei eles... – Ela falou sorrrindo, lembrava-se exatamente de como foi.  
>- Hn – O moreno virou os olhos.<br>- Rum – Ela estirou a língua e voltou a olhar para a estrada.  
>- Nossa, passamos um tempão naquele shopping, nunca mais venho com você, odeio isso – Ele comentou.<br>- Que horas são? – Ela perguntou sínica.  
>- Vai dar sete horas –Ele falou olhando para o relógio.<p>

Depois de alguns minutos chegaram até a casa, estava tudo escuro, o que era normal, as empregadas ficavam na casa de traz.

- Nossa... as empregadas já foram dormir, acho que o Naruto deve ter chegado cedo e começado a bagunçar tudo – Ele riu.  
>- Hai... esse baka Naruto – Sakura falou saindo do carro.<p>

Andou na frente dele e abriu a porta, estava tudo muito escuro, haviam combinado que iria ser no salão de jogos, então iria levar Sasuke lá.

- CHEGUEEI FINALMENTE – Ela gritou para todos ouvirem.  
>- Gosta tanto assim daqui? – O moreno falou fechando a porta atraz de si.<br>- Hai... vamos lá na sala de jogos, quero pegar uma coisa – Ela sorriu.  
>- Tem medo do escuro é? – Ele riu.<br>- Onegai ? – Ela insistiu.  
>- Hai vamos... – Ele começou a andar, e sentiu a rosada segurar seu braço, o que o fez sorrir, parece que ela realmente tinha medo do caminhando até o local, e Sasuke adentrou lentamente com Sakura.<br>- SURPREEEESA – A luz foi acessa, mostrando uma mesa com um bolo enorme, e várias pessoas, estranhou a mãe do rapaz não estar presente, depois perguntaria o motivo.  
>- O q... – O moreno olhou para a Sakura, que deu um sorriso meigo em resposta.<br>- Parabéns – Ela o abraçou.  
>- Obrigado... eu não... como...? – Ele olhou para as pessoas e viu seu irmão sorrindo e tirando fotos.<br>- De quem foi a idéia? – Ele falou quando soltaram o abraço.  
>- Minha é claro – Itachi sorriu – Mas devo agradecer muito a Sakura-chan e ao Naruto, eles ajudaram muito.<br>- Hn... – Ele olhou pro Naruto que estava vindo em sua direção.  
>- PARABÉNS TEME – Ele abraçou o moreno.<br>- Naruto... Arg – Você é o melhor amigo do mundo todo, e a Sakura-chan também – Ele puxou a rosada para um abraço coletivo.  
>- Você também é um grande amigo Naruto – O moreno suspirou e sorriu – E a Sakura uma ótima esposa... obrigado – Ele beijou o rosto da rosada, fazendo todos baterem palmas.<br>- Vamos cantar os parabéns – Itachi falou sorrindo. – Vai Sasuke, atraz do bolo – Ele apontou o bolo.  
>- Isso não é necessário... – Sasuke tentou escapar.<br>- Vai lá Sasuke-kun – Sakura sorriu, fazendo o moreno suspirar novamente e ir pra perto do bolo.  
>- PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ... – Todos começaram a catar batendo palmas.<br>- Ah... nem tem com quem será dessa vez – Itachi falou fazendo todos rirem.  
>- Pois é. A Sakura já quis casar – O Kakashi falou... ele também estava aqui? Será que todos da empresa estavam?<p>

~~x~~

****_Comentários da autora e talvez sua Inner :  
><em>**  
><strong><em>Eu: Com quem será, com quem será? com quem será que Sasuke vai caasaaar ? Vai depender... vai depender... vai depender se eu vou quereeer looooooool<em>****

**_Eu queeeero *-*_**

**_Inner: -' e depois eu sou a baka_**  
><strong><em>Eu: UHU Sasuke-kunn * batendo palmas *<em>**

**~~x~~**

**Esse casalzinho ta se dando bem demais pro meu gosto ú.u**

#kkkkkk

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo

Beijinhos de cereja :*


	12. A festa surpresa  parte 2

**Demorou né ?**

**Eu sei gente, quero me desculpar, mas estou de castigo, um mês sem pc, entrei escondida pra poder postar...**

**Boa leitura !**

**~~x~~**

**Capitulo 12 – A festa surpresa – parte 2**

Olhou por todos os lados, ainda não tinha visto a ruiva, sinceramente não havia gostado dela, ela flertava com seu marido descaradamente.

- Sakura-chan, vamos curtir a festa, tem Karaôke – Naruto falou sorrindo e puxou a rosada para irem pegar bebidas.

- Não Naruto, acho melhor eu ficar com o Sasuke, festas não fazem o tipo dele... então – Começou a falar e viu o Uchiha sentado bebendo.

- Está bem Sakura-chan – O loiro a abraçou e ela foi em direção ao Uchiha, sentando-se do seu lado.

- Curtindo a festa? – Perguntou ao moreno.

- Na verdade não gosto de festas, eles sabem disso, mas estou agradecido mesmo assim – O moreno falou bebendo um gole da bebida colorida que estava em seu copo.

- Desculpe-me por ter te tirado do trabalho por isso – Ela falou dando um pequeno sorriso – Comprei pra você – Ela pegou a coletânia do Gun's entregando-a a ele que abriu o embrulho rapidamente.

- A coletania do Gun's? Obrigado, como sabia que eu gosto deles? – Ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ouvi você escutando eles uma vez – Ela sorrio.

- Obrigado – Ele deu um beijo no rosto da rosada.

- Parabéns Sasuke-kun – Ouviu a voz enjoada que pertencia a ruiva que por acaso havia odiado.

- Hn – Ele apenas olhou para ela.

- Trouxe um presente – Ela entregou o embrulho ao rapaz.

- Hn – Ele pegou abrindo-o e colocando de lado depois. – Obrigado.

- Por nada Sasuke-kun – Ela sorriu e piscou para o moreno, logo depois saindo de perto do casal.

- Nossa – Ela fez uma careta e virou os olhos quando a ruiva se afastou. – Não sei como você agüenta ela sério... a voz dela me irrita – A rosada comentou.

- Ela é boa no que faz, não emprego as pessoas na emprega por que gosto delas – O moreno falou sério.

- Ah tá, desculpe-me então – Ela levantou-se – Irei beber algo – Saiu de lá e foi pegar bebidas.

- Feiosa – Ouviu Sai dizer e sorriu abraçando o rapaz.

- Sai você veio – Ela falou animada, amava muito ele, como amigo claro.

- Claro que vim, acha que eu iria recusar o convite do meu querido amigo Itachi para a festa do emo? – Ele falou com um sorriso.

- Claro que não – Sakura riu, como ele era sínico.

- E vi num livro que não é bom recusar convites – Ele comentou.

- Hai hai – Ela permanecia sorrindo.

- Olha, vamos ver quem consegue beber esse copão aí cheio de tequila primeiro? – Ele apontou um copo enorme que havia ali.

- Acho que... –

- Tem razão, você não conseguiria – Ele provocou.

- Certo vamos – Ela pegou um copo e entregou outro ao amigo. Logo encheram os mesmos de tequila.

- NOSSA SÁAH, ISSO SIM É CUNHADA – O Itachi chegou perto dos dois vendo os copos.

- Nós vamos ver quem bebe primeiro – Sai falou com um sorriso sínico no rosto.

- Hai – Sakura falou um pouco envegonhada.

- Ótimo, serei o juiz, Sasori vem cá me ajudar a julgar a competição – Ele chamou o amigo ruivo.

- Certo – O ruivo sorrio olhando para ela.

- Preparem-se... e JÁ – Itachi falou fazendo ambos começarem a beber a tequila rapidamente.

Logo uma certa quantidade de pessoas se juntou para ver no que ia dar, inclusive Karin, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke permanecia sentado sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

- A SAKURA-CHAN É RÁPIDA VIU ? – Ouviu o loiro falar, o que chamou sua atenção, então decidiu olhar o que estava acontecendo.

- Cara, tua esposa é rápida mesmo – Kakashi falou sorrindo.

Não acreditava no que estava vendo, Sakura sua esposa, numa competição pra ver quem bebe mais rápido, pelo cheiro era tequila, ela havia deixado um pouco da bebida escorrer pelo seu corpo, no momento estava com raiva pela atitude da rosada. Notou que ela realmente estava ganhando, e provavelmente estaria bêbada.

- GANHEI – Ela gritou dando pulinhos e Sai o rapaz com quem competia parou de beber.

- Droga – Ele riu e a rosada o abraçou.

- Foi uma boa... c-competição – Ela falou saindo do abraço.

- Hai – Ele falou se escorando na mesa.

- Olha... Sasuke – Ela acenou rindo, realmente estava bêbada.

- Sakura eu acho melhor –

- Viu eu ganhei – Ela o cortou e começou a tropessar em sua direção, ia caindo mas ele logo a segurou.

- Por que vez isso? – Falou com raiva, só pra ela ouvir, a essa altura todos já havia saído e ido dançar.

- O Sai me chamou... ele achaava q-que eu não ganho, mas eu ganho – Ela ria.

- Droga Sakura, vem vamos subir – Ele começou a puxar a rosada saindo do local.

- Ah nãao deixa de ser mal Sasuke-kun, a festa ainda não acabou – Ela pegou um copo de tequila no caminho e deu um gole, mas logo ele tirou o copo de suas mãos.

- Sakura para, vamos – Ele entrou no quarto com ela e a colocou na cama.

- Ah não quero dormir não – Ela falou, dava pra sentir o cheiro de álcool vindo dela.

- Vem, você tem que tomar um banho – Ele trancou a porta do quarto para que ninguém entrasse, pegou o celular e ligou pra Itachi.

- Alô? Itachi? – O moreno falou.

- Oi irmãozinho, aonde você tá? – Itachi falou rindo.

- Estou no quarto com a Sakura, ela tá bêbada, cuide da festa, não irei voltar vou ficar cuidando dela – Ele falou e ouviu o risinho do seu irmão.

-Cuidar né? Sei... pode deixar, afinal a festa melhor vai ser aí hai? – Ele falou num tom malicioso.

- Itachi... Tchau – Desligou.

- Sasuke-kun eu não to bêbada... mas você quer cuidar de mim mesmo assim né? – A rosada ficou em pé na cama e começou a pular caindo deitada.

- Sakura...-

- Vem cá Sasuke-kun – Ela movimentou o dedo indicador o chamando.

- Você vai tomar um banho gelado, vem – Falou tentando deixar os pensamentos pevertidos de lado.

- Não vou não – Ela sentou-se cruzando os braços.

- Vai sim Sakura – Ele subiu na cama e começou a tirar a blusa da rosada, deixando a amostra um sutiã vermelho, calma Sasuke, não pode fazer nada, ela está bêbada...

- Você ta encarando – Ela falou sorrindo e empurrou o moreno o deitando na cama, subindo em cima dele logo após.

- Sakura por favor... –

- Que foi Sasuke-kun? Tem medo de mim? – Ela sorriu e tomou seus lábios, e ele não resistiu e acabou correspondendo o beijo... o gosto de bebida vem com que ele resistisse e saísse do beijo.

- Sakura para – Ele retirou a rosada de cima dele e a sentou na cama.

-Ah por que? Não me quer? – Ela falou manhosa.

- Se soubesse o quanto não fazia isso, mas está bêbada, provavelmente amanhã nem vai lembrar – Ele falou pegando a rosada nos braços e levando para o banheiro.

- Vai me dar banho Sasuke-kun? – Ela riu.

- Vou sim, vai ficar quietinha e deixar? – Ele pediu, parece que a bebida a deixava com o gênio de criança.

- O que ganho se ficar quietinha? – Ela insistiu.

-Eu... assisto um DVD dos backstreet alguma coisa com você – Falou.

- Certo –Ela riu.

- Agora me ajuda a tirar essa sua roupa vai Ele começou a descer o zíper da saia que ela usava.

- Hai – Ela se apoiou nos ombros dele, que estava ajoelhado para poder tirar a saia.

- Levanta o pé – Ele pediu e a rosada obedeceu, levantando um pé de cada vez.

- Vai tirar o resto? – Ela riu. Essa rosada estava o provocando demais, sorte que ele não havia bebido muito, por que se não a essa hora estariam ambos pelados, bêbados, e transando na cama agora mesmo.

- Vou sim – Ele falou suspirando e levantou-se para tirar o sutiã vermelho da rosada, deixando seus seios a amostra, não eram grandes, mas ainda assim achou eles perfeitos.

- Ah não olha, quando eu colocar silicone você vai ver – Ela falou colocando as mãos nos seios- Vão ficar assim – Ela juntou eles um pouco, o que deixava a impressão que ela maiores, a essa altura Fred já estava louco, mas ignorou.

- Acho eles bonitos normais – Ela se abaixando para tirar a ultima peça que faltava.

- Acha? – Ela riu e segurou nos ombros dele.

- Acho – Ele começou a descer a calcinha dela, lentamente, queria tanto poder fazer o que tanto queria no momento, mas não podia, seria covardia da sua parte. – Levante os pés, um de cada vez hein? – Ele falou fazendo ela gargalhar.

- HAAI Uchiha-san – Ela falou o "Uchiha-san " com uma voz estremamente sexy.

- Pare de me provocar Sakura – Ele levantou-se e sorrio um pouco olhando para o corpo perfeito dela.

- Provocar? Eu? – Ela sorriu – Você não vai tirar a roupa Sasuke-kun?

- Só a camisa – Ele escorou ela na parece e retirou a camisa rapidamente voltando a segurá-la. – Vá pra debaixo do chuveiro, tente ir sozinha – Ele falou soltando ela, o volume em sua calça era bem visível, fazia algum tempo que Fred não tinha seus momentos.

- Claro que consigo – Ela mal andou e já tropessou, sendo segurava por o moreno.

- Sei – Ele a segurou debaixo do chuveiro e o ligou fazendo a água cair dobre o corpo da rosada. Kami como ela era linda.

- Ui a água ta gelada – Ela falou, viu o corpo da moça se tremer e fechou os olhos momentaneamente para espulsar alguns pensamentos.

- Tem que ser assim para diminuie o efeito da bebida em você – Ele falou pegando o shapoo, colocando um pouco na mão e depois començando a passar nas madeichas rosadas dela.

- Sasuke-kun, não estou muito bêbada – Ela insistiu e segurou as mãos dele o puxando para si depois, o que fez com que ele se molhasse.

- Sakura, onegai, não faça isso eu-

- Shii – Ela colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios do rapaz e logo após selou seus lábios num beijo cheio de urgência de âmbar as partes na verdade.

Precisava parar o beijo, ela não estava sóbria e iria se arrepender amanhã,mas não conheguia, mesmo com o gosto de bêbida, ela conseguia deixa-lo louco de desejo.

Sentiu as mãos pequenas dela descerem pelo seu corpo até chegar em seu membro ereto, acariciando por cima da calça, não pode abafar um gemido baixo pelo prazer.

- Ah... Fred está tão animado, por que não fazemos o que ele quer hoje? – Ela sorriu.

- Hn... Sakura por favor – Ele abriu os olhos e suspirou, pegou as mãos da rosada e entrelaçou nas suas.

- Não me quer Sasuke-kun? – Ela falou manhosa e puxou ambas as mãos do moreno colocando em seus seios.

Seu coração estava acelerado com as atitudes dela, desejava muito poder possuir a rosada, mas não nessa situação. Sentia o coração dela bater forte, seus seios eram tão macios, não eram muito grandes, mas sinceramente amou os seios da rosada.

- Não é isso Sakura, não faça essas coisas, eu quero... mas não nessa situação hai? – Ele retirou as mãos dos seios dela.

- Hai – Ela olhou para baixo.

- Não sabe como o Fred está aqui, ele tá me xingando – Sorriu um pouco e pôde perceber um pequeno sorriso vindo da rosada, Então a abraçou e beijou sua testa.

- Sei...- Ela sorria.

- Vamos terminar logo esse banho, depois você toma outro sozinha – Ele abriu o chuveiro fazendo a água gelada cair sobre ela.

Depois de alguns minutos terminou o banho, pegou uma toalha e começou a enxugar o corpo dela, logo depois enrolando a toalha no mesmo.

- Pronto, agora só vestir algo – Ele falou levando a rosada até o quarto e sentou-a na cama.

- Hai... pega a blusa do Naruto, tá aí dentro – Ela apontou o lugar.

- Hn... Do Naruto? Ela é sua agora – Ele sorriu e pegou a camisa.

- Mas foi ele quem deu – Ela gargalhou.

- Hn – Ele abriu uma gaveta e pegou uma calcinha, foi até ela e vestiu anbas as peças.

- Proooonto – Ela falou rindo.

- Hai... agora vá dormir – Ele a deitou cobrindo-a.

- Fica aqui até eu dormir? – Ela pediu.

- Hai – Ele deitou-se ao seu lado e ficou passando a mão em seus cabelos rosados, logo ela pegou no sono. – Dorme com os anjos rosinha – Ele sussurrou antes de levantar e sair do quarto.

Precisava ir na sua festa, agradecer as pessoas, e beber um pouco, Fred por incrível que pareça ainda estava firme e forte, então tratou de pensar em homens horrorosos tomando banho e conheguiu acalmar ele.

- UHUUUU TEME – Ele ouviu seu amigo gritar, ele também parecia estar bêbado.

- Naruto – Ele falou balançando a cabeça em negação.

- Aonde estaaava? Com a Sakura-chan é? huuuuuum – Ele gargalhou.

- A Sakura estava bêbada, fui levá-la até o quarto e colocar ela para dormir.

- Aaaah tá – O loiro falou bebendo.

- E a festa?- Ele olhou em volta vendo as pessoas dançarem.

- Está bem melhor agora que o aniversariante voltou – Ouviu uma voz feminina falar.

- Ah... Karin – Ele virou e olhou para a ruiva.

- Onde está a sua esposa? – Ela falou com desprezo.

- Não interessa – Falou friamente e saiu de perto da ruiva.

- Uchiha-san – Kakashi falou quando se aproximou dele.

- Kakashi... poderia dar um jeito na festa, estou cansado, vou me deitar – Pediu.

- Hai Uchiha-san, a Sakura está bem? – Perguntou.

- Sim – Falou já se afastando – Arigatou, até mais.

Subiu até o quarto, Sakura dormia como um bebê, ela era tão linda quando estava dormindo, ficava mais calma que o normal.

Deitou-se ao seu lado e se cobriu, teria uma longa noite de sono, e amanhã era mais um dia de trabalho.


	13. Capítulo 13  Funcionário novo

Geeente, mil desculpas pela demora, que eu sei que foi muito grande, mas eu estava sem pc de verdade, e meu pai ta pegando muuito no meu pc, acho que todos nós já passamos por isso, desculpas mesmo ç.ç  
>Inner: Eu não perdoaria<br>Eu: Paara ç.ç Me ajuuuuda ç...ç  
>Espero que gostem do capitulo hai?<p>

**Boa leitura !**

** ~~x~~**

**Capitulo 13 - Funcionário novo**

Acordou meio atordoada, havia tido uma noite cheia pelo que se lembrava, sua cabeça doía, provavelmente por conta de bebida, lembrava-se de ter bebido com Sai.

- Sakura? – Ouviu a voz de Sasuke.  
>- Ah oi – Ela olhou para o lado dando um pequeno sorriso, ele parecia preocupado.<br>- Você está se sentindo bem? –Ele perguntou sério.  
>- Sim... só um pouco de dor de cabeça – Falou passando a mão nos cabelos.<br>- Sei... – Ele levantou. – Eu vou estar lá embaixo para irmos trabalhar, não demore – Ele falou saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

Ele parecia estar um pouco chateado, devia desculpas, pelo que sabia sempre que bebia muito fazia besteira. Suspirou, levantou-se e foi fazer sua higiene.  
>Depois de algum tempo já estava devidamente vestida para ir trabalhar, desceu as escadas, foi até a cozinha para pegar uma maçã, e depois encontrou seu marido sentado no sofá com uma cara de poucos amigos.<p>

- Estou pronta – Falou indo até ele sorrindo meigamente.  
>- Hn – Ele levantou e foi saindo da casa.<p>

É, ele realmente estava chateado, fazia algum tempo que usava "Hn " com ela, iria se desculpar durante o caminho.  
>Entraram no carro e ele começou a dirigir silenciosamente, nem olhou para ela, estava com vergonha do que poderia ter feito para deixar ele assim.<p>

- Sasuke, desculpa – Falou um pouco rápido.  
>- Hn.<br>- É sério, eu não deveria ter bebido – Ela insistiu.  
>- Por que bebeu então? Lembra de algo? – Ele olhou para ela rapidamente.<br>- Só de ter apostado com o Sai – Falou olhando para baixo.  
>- Sakura... não faz mais isso – Ele falou sério.<br>- Hai.

O resto do caminho foi em silencio, Sasuke não falava nada, apenas dirigia silenciosamente com aquele rosto lindo que ele tinha.  
>Depois de alguns minutos chegaram no local onde trabalhavam, ele desceu do carro e ela fez o mesmo, logo ela sentiu o moreno segurar sua mão para entrarem juntos.<p>

- Não precisamos andar de mão dadas se não quiser – Falou meio emburrada.  
>- Precisamos sim, somos casados – Ele falou friamente e assim adentraram o local.<br>- Bom dia Sr. E Sra. Uchiha – Falou uma mulher que estava lá na entrada do local.  
>- Bom dia – A rosada falou sorrindo, enquanto o moreno apenas balançou a cabeça.<p>

Logo chegaram na sala que trabalhavam, adentraram o local e ela foi sentar-se para começar a trabalhar, e ele fez o mesmo. Entrou no msn da empresa e viu o loiro hiperativo online, não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Sakura, nada de gracinhas no msn, é só para assuntos do trabalho – Ele falou vendo a rosada sorrir.  
>- Eu sei disso seu idiota, não preciso que me diga isso – Respondeu grossa, já havia pedido desculpas, não tinha motivos para ele tratá-la assim.<br>- Hn – Ele respirou pesadamente.  
>- Acho que já sei quem vai ser meu secretário – Falou num tom normal.<br>- Secretário? – Ele falou friamente.  
>- Sim, pensei no Sai, mas ele já tem seu emprego, então como o Kiba está desempregado... – Falou com um pouco de medo.<br>- Kiba? – Ele falou com um tom de desprezo.  
>- Sim.<br>- Sakura, você não pode fazer isso, misturar tudo, aquele idiota vai ficar dando em cima de você dentro da empresa, e pra todo caso somos casados, as pessoas vão falar – Ele falou meio urgente.  
>- Sasuke, por favor, eu sei separar vida pessoal e vida profissional, e Kiba é muito competente– Falou com raiva.<br>- Por que logo ele? – Insistiu.  
>- Por que sim Sasuke, eu não gosto da Karin, ela fica dando em cima de você descaradamente e nem por isso to fazendo essa confusão – Ela falou com raiva.<br>- Arg – Ele virou olhando para o computador que havia em sua mesa, e simplesmente ignorou a rosada.

Resolveu então que iria ligar para o Kiba, iria ver se ele aceitaria o emprego, do jeito que conhecia o rapaz ele iria aceitar só para implicar com o Sasuke, mas iria conversar com ele a respeito disto.

- Alô? – Ouviu a voz um pouco sonolenta do rapaz.  
>- Kiba, sou eu, Sakura – Falou calmamente, podia sentir os olhos de Sasuke nas suas costas.<br>- Sáaaah – Ele falou animado o que a fez sorrir.  
>- Sim sim, Kiba, estou ligando para oferecer um emprego – Falou animada.<br>- Sério? – Ouviu ele sorrir.  
>- Sério, vai ser meu secretário aqui nas empresas Uchiha, aceita?<br>- Claro chefinha – Ele riu – Eu não perderia a chance, e ainda vou ver aquele Uchiha todos os dias, tem coisa melhor? – Ele riu novamente.  
>-É, realmente não tem, ele é lindo – Ela riu e olhou para traz, vendo um Sasuke curioso a olhando.<br>- Arg, sou mais eu Sáh.  
>- Enfim, vamos almoçar juntos para eu lhe falar sobre a empresa hai?<br>- Hai... obrigado Saah, te amo muito viu? – A voz dele ficou doce, amava esse jeitinho dele.  
>- Por nada Kiba-kun, eu também... preciso desligar, estou no trabalho – Falou um pouco baixo.<br>- Diz que me ama, o que tem demais?  
>- Não posso... até a hora do almoço – Falou sorrindo um pouco.<br>- Até, beijos minha pequena – Ele falou fazendo-a corar, adorava quando ele a chamava assim.  
>- Até... beijos – Sorriu e desligou o telefone suspirando, o pior é que ele ainda mexia com ela.<br>- Estou vendo como é profissional – Ouviu a voz séria de Sasuke.  
>- Ah Sasuke – Virou os olhos.<br>- Hn – E ele se calou.

O resto do tempo foi assim, até chegar o horário do almoço, levantou-se e pegou sua bolsa, viu o Uchiha a seguir com os olhos.

- Que foi? – Ela parou encarando o moreno, como ele era lindo... mas isso não vinha ao caso.  
>- Vai almoçar com ele? – Ele falou sério.<br>- Vou sim, vai ser a entrevista de emprego – Falou no mesmo tom que ele.  
>- Sei... Sakura... bom enfim, bom almoço – Ele suspirou.<br>- Pra você também Sasuke-kun – Ela foi até ele e beijou seu rosto.  
>- Hai – Ele a abraçou alisando seus cabelos – Cuidado.<br>- Hai – Deu um selinho em seu pescoço e sentiu ele se arrepiar um pouco – Não se preocupe.  
>Sendo assim ela saiu da sala pegando seu celular e ligou para Kiba, viu a ruiva a encarar com desprezo e ignorou, logo saiu da empresa.<p>

- Sáh? – Kiba atendeu animado.  
>- Oi Kiba-kun, vamos almoçar no restaurante perto da emprega hai? – Ela falou.<br>- É, eu imaginava, já chego aí viu? – Ele falou a preocupando, ele tinha o péssimo habito de pilotar muito rápido, e sendo uma moto era ainda mais perigoso.  
>- Kiba, por favor, tenha cuidado, vem devagar – Ela falou preocupada.<br>- Como você é fofa Sáh, eu tenho cuidado hai? Não se preocupe.  
>- É sério Kiba, você já se acidentou uma vez – Ela falou preocupada.<br>- Tá certo, já chego aí, beijos, te amo minha pequena – Ele falou com uma voz doce.  
>- Também te amo Kiba-kun, beijos – Falou, já estava no restaurante.<p>

Escolheu um lugar mais reservado, as pessoas falavam muito, preferia conversar com Kiba calmamente, mesmo que realmente fosse para falar de assuntos profissionais, iria acabar falando sobre a relação dos dois, Kiba mexia com ela de um jeito...

Não precisou esperar muito e viu o rapaz bronzeado adentrar o local, como ele era lindo, tinha braços fortes, um sorriso perfeito, cabelos castanhos, realmente teve sorte de ter namorado um cara como ele. Acenou e ele veio sorrindo em sua direção.

- Sáh – Ele sorriu e estirou a mão, logo ela pegou a mão do rapaz, levantou e eles se abraçaram rapidamente.  
>- Kiba-kun – Ela sorria – Bom vamos aos negócios – Ela falou, já haviam soltado o abraço.<br>- Hai chefinha – Ele sorriu e ambos sentaram-se, um garnçon veio na direção dos dois e fizeram o pedido.  
>- Bom... você já tem experiência nisso né? – Ela começou.<br>- Sim sim, tenho um pouco – Ele sorriu.  
>- Então... eu trabalho na mesma sala que o Sasuke, então provavelmente irá ficar em outra-<br>- Sakura, acho que não precisamos falar sobre isso, na hora eu vejo, por que não falamos sobre outra coisa? – Ele assumiu um tom mais sério.  
>- Ah... sobre o que por exemplo? – Ela falou com a voz um pouco urgente.<br>- Seu casamento, como está? – Ele falou com o mesmo tom sério.  
>- Eu e Sasuke nos damos muito bem – Lembrou-se de beijos entre ela e o moreno e encarou o chão.<br>- Muito bem? - Ele continuava sério.  
>- Kiba... onegai – Suspirou e sentiu ele pegar sua mão em cima da mesa.<br>- O que foi?  
>- Para, as pessoas podem pensar... – Tirou a mão da dele.<br>- Entendo... Sáh, esse casamento é uma farsa, por que continua com isso? – Viu os olhos tristes do rapaz.  
>- Kiba, eu tenho que continuar, não escolhi isso, você sabe... – Falou nervosa, esse assunto a deixava assim.<br>- Eu sei... desculpa por ficar falando nisso, não deve ser fácil  
>- Não é... – Suspirou.<br>- Sakura, ainda sente algo por mim? – Ele olhou a rosada nos olhos, fazendo-a desviar o olhar- Olha pra mim.  
>- Kiba... eu... é errado, não posso sentir nada, sou casada agora, mesmo que seja um casamento entre as empresas, eu não posso, sabe disso... –<br>- Sei sim... mas, não pode viver sua vida com alguém que não ama – O pior que é ele estava certo.  
>- Mas posso aprender a amar ele, Sasuke é um cara legal – Viu o rapaz olhar para baixo.<br>- Mas eu... por que nós não saímos? Qualquer dia desses? Como amigos? – Ele sorriu um pouco.  
>- Kiba, melhor não – Ela falou séria.<br>- Como amigos, não estou te pedindo em namoro Saah - Ele insistiu.  
>- Está bem, como amigos viu Kiba? – Falou séria.<br>- Amigos – Ele sorriu e ela acabou sorrindo também.

Logo o pedido chegou e ambos comeram sempre conversando alguma coisa, ao contrário de Sasuke, Kiba era uma pessoa comunicativa.

- Bom... vamos? – A rosada levantou-se depois que pagaram a conta.  
>- Sáah, por favor, deixa eu te dar o dinheiro, era por minha conta – O rapaz insistiu.<br>- Não Kiba-kun, meio a meio e pronto – Ela começou a andar.  
>- Minha pequena – Ele sorriu e ficou do lado dela, fazendo a garota sorrir também.<br>- Você me deixa com vergonha quando me olhar assim – Ela falou meio corada, as vezes ele a encarava.  
>- Hn – Ele sorriu e ambos saíram do lugar.<p>

Foram andando até a emprega, que era muito perto, Kiba estava do seu lado, ele assumiu um tom mais sério quando chegaram em frente ao local, logo entraram na emprega.

- Boa tarde Sra. Uchiha... – A mulher olhou para Kiba, dava até para notar um certo interesse da parte dela.  
>- Este é meu novo secretário, Inuzuka Kiba – Falou amigavelmente, ignorando um sentimento ruim de ciúmes, isso lembrava quando namoravam, Kiba chamava atenção pela sua beleza, então cansou de ver mulheres olhando para ele.<br>- Ah, boa tarde Sr, Inuzuka – A mulher sorriu.  
>- Ah boa tarde – Ele sorriu, sendo assim foram andando em direção a onde iriam trabalhar, logo chegou na sua sala.<br>- Kiba... nada de gracinhas, vamos falar com o Sasuke para ver como vai ser – Ela falou olhando para o rapaz que apenas sorriu.

Abriu a porta e viu Sasuke no computador e Karin na cadeira em frente a mesa dele, mexendo em alguns papéis enquanto olhava para ele com aquela cara de... bom enfim.

- Cheguei Sasuke-kun, e trouxe Kiba – Falou com um pequeno sorriso, Sasuke apenas o olhou com raiva.  
>- Hn – Sasuke realmente não disfarçou que odiava ele, e Kiba mantinha um rosto sério, bem diferente do que era acostumada a ver.<br>- Poderia me apresentar? – Karin falou levantando-se – Afinal agora ele é colega de trabalho.  
>- Inuzuka Kiba – A rosada falou com raiva.<br>- Prazer, me chamo Karin – Ela estendeu a mão que foi segurada por Kiba.  
>- Boa tarde – Ele sorriu um pouco.<br>- Bom, vou saindo então – A ruiva falou – Tchau Sasuke-kun – E assim ela saiu da sala.  
>- Sasuke, vai querer que eu continue aqui? Aonde Kiba vai ficar? – Ela falou indo sentar-se em sua mesa, e Kiba sentou na cadeira em frente a mesma.<br>- Ele fica na sala de Karin, e você aqui mesmo, a não ser que prefira uma sala pra você e ele, e uma pra mim e Karin – Sasuke falou sério.  
>- Está bem, então melhor eu continuar aqui mesmo para não ter trabalho de mudar nada – Falou sorrindo um pouco.<br>- Hn.  
>- Então Sáh...kura – O rapaz falou sorrindo logo depois – Poderia me levar até lá? – Ele levantou-se.<br>- Hai... Já volto Sasuke – E assim ela saiu da sala para acompanhar Kiba até onde ele iria ficar.  
>- É aqui? – Pararam em frente a porta.<br>- Hai, bom trabalho, e nada de ficar amiguinho da Karin – Falou baixo, só para ele ouvir.  
>- Ciúmes? – Ele sorriu.<br>- Não – Ela fez bico, fazendo o rapaz sorrir ainda mais.  
>- Certo... – Ele abriu a porta da sala – Até mais.<br>- Tem o msn da emprega, qualquer coisa estarei lá hai? – Ela falou antes dele fechar a porta.  
>- Certo.<p>

** ~~x~~**

**Comentário da autora e talvez sua Inner**

Mais uma vez desculpas pela ENORME demora, mas eu realmente estava sem pc, então não pude postar, tentei caprichar bastante gente, espero que tenham gostado.

Inner: Rum ú.u  
>Eu: Qui é? -\'<br>Inner: Dá vontade de te matar sabia? Queria matar o povo de curiosidade?  
>Eu: Não, foi sem querer ç.ç<p>


End file.
